The Girls Next Door
by Kay.In.Wonderland
Summary: Peyton Davis, Brooke Davis & Haley Davis. Follow the lives of these three sisters as they endure the heartbreak, the betryel and hurt that is highschool and life! Please R&R Rated T just incase
1. Prologue

**The Girls Next Door**

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue **

**Written By: Katie and Mairead **

**A/N: Okay so this is just to explain the characters before I actually start to write. I know it doesn't seem like but it is going to be a Naley its just going to take time till I get to that point other couples are undecided. There will also be hints of Leyton and Brucas but I don't know who Lucas will choose in the end. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own One Tree Hill just the plot!!**

Peyton Elizabeth Davis- The 17 year old Blonde is the oldest of the triplets but is no where near the most responsible one she always find herself in strange situations for her other sister Brooke Davis. Being the co-captain of the Ravens cheerleading team only means partying to keep up her status although she hates the popularity life and the partying and even her Boyfriend Nathan Scott at times she still puts on a fake smile because it is better to live a lonely life with but around you than a lonely life on your own.

Brooke Penelope Davis- the 17 year old is the middle child of the triplets ultimately being the most ignored by their father Larry Davis, there only parent because their Mother Ellie Davis abandoned them. What attention she lost at home she made up with the boys. She was one of the prettiest girls to enter Tree Hill High and had many boyfriends and being Captain of the Ravens cheerleaders was just a bonus. To her the life couldn't get better than this, she was a wild child at heart and loved even though from time to time she felt a whole in her heart.

Haley Christina Davis – this 17 year old was the youngest out of three triplets but yet was the most responsible. She was the quiet girl, more of the girl next door type with a more subtle beauty most people didn't notice. She was sweet and smart and happy not being like her other two sisters even though from time to time she would be called the black sheep of the family she didn't mind. Although she wasn't as popular as the two girls or a cheerleader or had dates every Friday night she still had a really good friend and a special guy in her heart. She works at the tutor centre the one place she feels superior to her sisters.

Lucas Roe – Also a 17 year old and son of Karen Roe. His dad Keith Roe died when he was a five in a car crash. He is best friends with Haley Davis and crushing on Peyton Davis secretly. He is a book worm type of guy and hopes to be a writer though he also into sports and is on the basketball varsity team. Although he is on the Ravens basketball team he still not popular.

Nathan Scott- This 17 year old his father of Dan Scott that owns a car dealership and his mother is Deb Scott . Nathan Scott is your typical Jock. Good looking. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him but some-one already held his heart. He was basically a male version of Brooke Davis. Loved to party and do wild things but still he was soft at heart. He loved basket ball but hated the way it drove his family part at times.

A/N : so what do you think? I can't wait to actually start writing this story and I hope I don't end up ditching it like my last one sooo please read and review and I appreciate constructive criticism but just don't be harsh when writing it. Please and thank you. Keep on reading.


	2. A Hangover You Don't Deserve

**Chapter 2 **

**A Hangover You Don't Deserve. **

Brooke bounced into Peyton's room with a cup off coffee in her hand and plopped her self on the side of her bed. "Come on get up we have school."

"Do you have to be so perky all the time you're adding to my headache?" Peyton said harshly adding a groan to the end of the sentence. Finally lifting her body till she was sitting up straight on the bed. Peyton then snatched the coffee from Brooke's hand then took the head ache tablets. "Thank you!" she muttered and then swallowed the tablets washing it down with the coffee. "One of these days you are going to have to tell me how you recover so easily from these hang overs."

Brooke laughed. "And miss the grouchy hung over P. Davis? No way!" Brooke bounced of the bed and straightened out her outfit. Of course Miss Perfect was wearing a short denim skirt with a white tee. Although it sounds simple but on Brooke Davis she could make anything plain look hot. She followed off the outfit with her favourite pair of Jimmy Choo's. "Come on, Hales is making her infamous pancakes that are sure to recover you from last nights party."

"Yeah about that did you see were Nathan went off to last night? One minute he was standing with me, the next thing I know I was outside and his car was missing." Peyton scoffed.

"He was probably on beer run. Stop being so paranoid." Brooke replied reassuringly. "Now come on and get ready we don't want to get little sis late for precious school." Brooke mocked.

Peyton groaned again before flipping the covers herself and dragging herself into the shower.

While Brooke waited her oldest sister to get ready she figured she would go down and munch on Haley's pancakes. As she bounced into the kitchen she smirked as she watched Haley flip the pancakes in the air while singing to herself. She never really got to hear her sister sing, she was always to insecure to let any one her voice even though she was really talented. "Wow way to go Tutor sis!" Brooke sat her self on the stools and leaned on the counter.

Haley immediately stopped and bowed her head embarrassed. "How long have you been standing there?" She then sheepishly asked.

"Long enough. Now hand over the pancakes before the cheerleader gets bitchy." Brooke smiled as Haley handed her over a plate of Pancakes. "So where were you last night?" Brooke asked between forkfuls of smaller pieces of pancake.

"I stayed in remember?" Haley replied automatically. As she grabbed two more plates, one for her and the other for Peyton and set them on the counter, grabbed the forks and added syrup to the pancakes.

"First of all do you really think you should have syrup on those pancakes? I mean with your hips." Brooke snatched the bottle of Haley and then squirted loads onto her pancakes. Haley watched her and scoffed. "And second of all why didn't you answer the phone when Peyton phoned?"

"Oh yeah I took a bath I must not have heard the phone cause I had music on loud so I could hear it in the bathroom from my room." Haley forced a smile wondering why Brooke was so suspicious and hoping she didn't know her dark secret.

Brooke went to open her mouth to talk again but she seen Peyton enter and decided to drop the subject. "Peyton, Haley, haven't I taught you girls anything. Cleavage people! Now go back up stairs and change I can't be seen having sisters dressed like that."

Both Peyton and Haley just glared at Brooke and rolling her eyes. "FYI Brooke, I like these skinny jeans and I think the ankle boots over them make it nice look. Plus un like you I don't need to go for the desperate look I already have a boyfriend."

"First of all no it is an awful look and I do know you have boyfriend, Nathan Scott. He's a bit hard to miss. Wouldn't you say so Haley?" Brooke turned to look at her little sister who was grabbing her books.

"Look we have to go I am going to be late…." Haley quickly changed the subject pretending she never heard the question.

"Okay Hales don't have a heart attack on us then you might ruin your perfect attendance." Peyton said mocking.

"Funny!" Haley rolled her eyes not finding it amusing. "Now come on."

The girls stepped out of the car once they finally arrived at Tree Hill High.

"Haley it is okay you can open your eyes now we made it on piece." Brooke said mocking Peyton's driving.

"Please tell me we didn't run over that old lady" Haley quipped going along with the joke.

"Ha so not funny guys! My driving is fine. Let's see, compared to Miss alcoholic over here who speeds just so a cute police officer will stop us so she can flirt with him."

Brooke laughed. "Hey in my defence he ended up being very good in bed."

Peyton rolled her eyes as Haley scoffed. "Or little Miss perfect over here who once got pulled over for driving to slow." Peyton continued as she turned her attention to Haley.

"Well I'd rather drive myself then drive in your death cab." Haley hissed back and turned her back to her sister only to spot her best friend Lucas Scott. Who was heading her way. "Lucas" She screeched and opened her arms as they both shared a friendly hug.

Finally as they pulled away after Brooke coughing to interrupt them she then pushed Haley aside and smiled. "Hey I'm Brooke and you are totally fine." She smiled showing over her dimples.

Lucas chuckled. "Hey I'm Lucas." He just simply replied blushing a little not knowing how to react to that. It wasn't every day Brooke Davis one of thee hottest girls of Tree High gave him a compliment.

"Hey!" Peyton quickly added as she searched the courtyard for their friends, spotting them and her boyfriend Peyton dragged a flirty Brooke away from Lucas and toward the jocks and cheerleaders. "What the hell Brooke?" she muttered as the walked towards their friends.

"What it was just some innocent flirting."

"Yeah but Haley is totally into him." Peyton added leaving Brooke shocked.

Brooke perked an eyebrow as Peyton explained her theory about how she had been acting strange and keeping things from her but sadly Brooke had her own theory and it had nothing to do with Lucas Roe.

As the two sisters finally reached their friends, Brooke began to gossip with all the cheerleaders while Peyton greeted Nathan with a sweet kiss on the lips.

­­­­­­

Across the other side other the courtyard Lucas stood there watching his crush kiss another man. Not just any other man he was a jock and a guy who played with him on the basketball team. He had heard how he spoke about Peyton to his other team mates probably just to show off but still nevertheless it was still offensive.

"Okay Perv snap out of it?" Haley said as she waved her hand in front of Lucas's face.

"What?" Lucas replied snapping back into reality.

"You were perving over my sister again."

"It's just that how can an ass like Nathan Scott get a girl like Peyton Davis. It's just not right, she deserves better."

"Maybe he's not the ass and you're just the jealous stalker. Plus why does every sentence have to involve one of my sisters?"

"Because one of them is extremely hot" Lucas replied, matter-of-factly, earning a whack from Haley. The bell sounded s Haley glared for another few seconds before letting a smile creep onto her face. "Come on dumbass we better get to class before we're late."

"Yeah cause we wouldn't want to miss homeroom." Lucas rolled his eyes sarcastically while Haley grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him into the school.

So there it is the official first chapter. I hope you like and by the way oh my gosh thank you soo much for all your reviews. I am taking in all your ideas into consideration cause I hate disappointing people and I am not going to do the Leyton/ brucas love triangle idea I agree it is a little over played but there is going to bit of Leyton moments and bit of Brucas moments but is just purely as friendship and I have decide who the final couples are going to be but I am not telling cause I would hate to ruin the surprise. So please keep reading and reviewing. By the way the song is by Bowling for Soup. Okay I just realise stupid me puts on the un finished chapter this only has a few lines extra but it just felt weird leaving the chapter like that so I just put this one on to replace the other one.


	3. When The Sun Goes Down

**Chapter 3**

**When the Sun Goes Down **

**A/N: Quick note I am not going to ramble on like I usually do I just want to say thanks to all the awesome reviews I got I really do appreciate feedback. I am going to try and work hard on this chapter because I want to do a really good job with this story but my head is all over the place I am trying to please every one but it is kind of hard so sorry if it isn't what you expected. Also last and final note sorry about my grammar I was never very good at it my English teacher says the same thing about it but I'll try my best and make minimum mistakes as possible. Please keep reading and reviewing it helps me to know that people like what I write. **

The gym ranked of sweaty boys as the basketball players ran up and down the court due to losing another game and to whitey's annoyance he forced them to do the 16 laps in 60 minutes that would make any man sweat and rank of body odorant. While on the other side of the gym the girls waved there pom-poms as they chanted.

"S-L-U-T- what does that spell Brooke" Rachel smirked as she walked into the gym late as usual for cheerleading practice.

"W-H-O-R-E what does that spell? Rachel!" Brooke quipped back letting a small smirk creep on her lips as she linked arms with her best friend and pulled her to the side lines of the gym. They kind of had a love to hate each other relationships. They would regularly mock and be an ass to one and another but still consider themselves as the best friends.

"So is tonight all set then?" Rachel smiled as they planned the party of the year.

"Well Haley said she had some loser tutor thing to do or something and Peyton will be cool with the whole situation! She's one of us after all!" Brooke then quickly glanced over at her sister who was now on the bleachers with her sketchbook out. She playfully rolled her eyes at the vision. Cheerleader meets Artist. It was laughable every time but nevertheless Brooke considered her as part of the elite she did after all go to the right parties would wear the right clothes when needed too and drank like hell when she wanted too. "Well kind-of!" Brooke then quickly added.

"What ever. Davis you better hope this party is the shit or both or asses will be on the line!" Rachel scowled she lived for popularity and as much as she loved Brooke, well as much she loved teasing Brooke and getting drunk with her she would quickly ditch her to save her popularity.

"What ever Gatina!" Brooke mocked "Look just be there at 7 sharp and help me set up. I'll tell Peyton the plans and tell Haley to crash at that guy's house she always hangs out with. You know that hottie but unfortunately for me is poor."

"You mean that guy who is right over there playing b-ball?" Rachel smirked as she looked at Lucas stretching out his fine masculine body. "Your right he is fine? In fact he is so hot I think I might not even care that he is poor." She smirked as she fluffed up her hair to make it into a styled messy yet hot look and pushed up her breast as she took a step towards Lucas Scott.

"Wait a second there skanky. Aren't you forgetting I seen him first." Brooke grabbed Rachel's arm roughly tugging her back.

"First of all what is this second grade? Second of all, you basically applied that you weren't into him because he was poor. Shame on you Brookie being sp shallow has just made you loss your grabs on Lucas. Now he is fair game."

"Please like he would want your fat ass any ways and plus I changed my mind I can look pass the poorness too." Brooke shot back glaring at her voraciously.

"Fine why don't we just find out who Lucas Scott prefers? I bet you $50 that he will like me more than you! You in Davis or you too chicken shit to finally come to realisation that boys just like me better than you…" Rachel teased knowing it would provoke Brooke into doing the bet.

"Please this will be the easiest $50 I ever made." Brooke smirked.

"Well to win the bet you have to kiss him at our party tonight and he has to kiss you back. Not that will be a problem for me but just incase you think you can throw your lips on his and expect to win the bet." Rachel went on to explain.

"Please!" Brooke muttered. "So do you want to give me the money now or shall we wait till tonight."

Rachel just grunted and looked at the watch the gym was practically empty. Basketball practice was over and the cheerleaders had mostly dismissed themselves. "Let the best girl win, in your case whore!" Rachel added before strutting down the gym exiting it before Brooke could get a final word in.

Brooke folded her arms pouting as she didn't get the last word in. "Slut!" she muttered to herself smiling as if she had won the battle between the two. She bounced a little smiling perkily as she climbed the stairs till she reached the bench her sister was still sitting at. "Okay big sis ready to go!" Brooke sat herself down as she glanced quickly at the disturbing picture. "A little too physco chic don't you think."

Peyton quickly glanced up at Brooke forcing a smile. "Your right, its rubbish any ways." She sighed softly as she ripped the page out and crumpled it into a little ball and throwing it down onto the ground.

Brooke jumped out of her seat and smiled at Peyton. "Did I mention we are hosting a party tonight?" She rushed the sentence hoping Peyton wouldn't hear and agree nevertheless but who was she kidding that only happen in T.V. Programmes and Movies. Her sister had ears of a bat. "Okay? Great so we agree." Brooke quickly added and then bounced off.

"Wait No!" Peyton shouted as Brooke rushed down the steps.

"Sorry Sis can't hear a word you're saying from this far down. Well come you better get ready for the soon to be party of the year." Brooke shouted back off as she walked towards the exit.

"Brooke come on I am still hung over from the last party you drug me to!" Peyton shouted in annoyance adding a frustrated sign as she decide to give up on arguing. Brooke always got her way plus it was too late to cancel a party now. She then quickly walked down the stairs following her sister to there car were they would then head home to set up the party.

"Hey Hales!" Peyton echoed as the two cheerleaders entered there home. Haley popped out from the living room as she smiled.

"Hey!" She plainly replied back. "So my student just cancelled so I guess I'll be staying after all. So I was thinking a couple of chick flicks and maybe some cookie dough and popcorn. We haven't had a night with all three of us in a long time it might actually be fun."

Peyton and Brooke immediately looked at each other. There was no hope in hell Haley was going to agree having a party at there house especially if she was going to have to be there for it.

"Why don't you go out with Lucas?" Peyton chirped in.

"No!" Brooke quickly shouted in making both Haley and Peyton quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Uhh no I want to stay in. Why what are you two doing tonight?" Haley frowned her brows sadly.

"Look here's the thing Hales." Brooke smiled sweetly. "We are kind of having a party here. Now before you go all shouty and ranty just here me out! Well I think this well be a good experience for you. You know get out there socialise. So maybe you should just give this whole party a chance and why don't you bring your friend Lucas along to make sure you have some one to talk too. Plus you have no choice in the matter because majority rules."

"Why don't I just phone dad and see what he thinks?" Haley quipped back as she reached her arm into her pockets pulling out her cell.

"Haley will you just do this one thing for us." Peyton begged.

Haley paused for a second as she looked at Peyton she almost felt like she owed it to her to do this one thing for her. She sighed a little giving in. "Fine" she muttered not pleased about the situation.

"Yay! I totally love you!" Brooke screeched as she jumped into a hug. Brooke after a second or two pulled back and analysed her sister for a moment or two. "We will defiantly have to do something with your hair. And don't even start me on your sense of fashion."

Peyton shot over a sympathetic look over at Haley while Brooke began to climb up the stairs. "Welcome to our world." Peyton smiled. "Don't worry popularity thing isn't too bad!" Haley smiled a little as the they both followed Brooke upstairs to get ready for the party.

Peyton knocked on the door of the bathroom waiting for Haley to re-join her and Brooke. "Okay seriously for some one who apparently isn't a girly-girl you sure as hell take your time getting ready."

"I am not coming out like this." Haley protested as she gave her self another glance in the mirror. The outfit Brooke had picked out was so not her. First of she was wearing a really short pink skirt that was pleated and second of all heels that she could have swore were over six inches and then a skanky top. "I look like a whore getting ready to do her corner." Haley added in making Peyton roll her eyes playfully.

"I'm sure you look hot Hales…" Peyton said a reassuringly and then paused as she seen Brooke enter the room.

"Oh my god! Tell me she is still not in there." She looked over at Peyton who nodded to her question. "Haley get your chicken ass out her so I can kick it. People are arriving and they are going to need the bathroom and we can't have you being in there all night." Brooke hissed as she continually banged at the door to piss Haley off.

"Fine!" Haley snapped. "But you two better not laugh!" She sighed giving herself one last and final glance before exiting the bathroom.

"Oh my word I am such a genius. You look so hot. Haley no need to thank me!" Brooke shrieked. "But if you decide to then I like chocolates."

Haley blushed a little. Sure she wasn't a girl who thrived to be complimented but it was nice to hear that she looked hot once in a while even if she didn't believe it herself. "You don't look to bad yourself sis" She smiled as she admired her sister's beauty. Brooke was wearing a short jean skirt and a blue halter neck. The whole thing showed of her perfectly curved body that girls would die for. "And you too Peyton." She smiled a little turning her attention now to the blonde. She was wearing a off a shoulder jumper dress with silver heels. She was so skinny and had killer legs. Some time Haley hated being part of the Davis family she was defiantly the sore thumb of the family as she wasn't as pretty as the other two girls and she hated being compared constantly to them. But she had a secret that made her feel more than wanted.

All three girls paused for a second as they just smiled it has been a while since all three girls had been in each others company and it felt like one of those nice moments pity it was ruined by the blurring background music as well as the screams and rants from the people had know started the party.

"Ready girlies?" Brooke questioned as they Peyton and Haley gave a simple nod before walking down the stairs to mingle with all the people.

A/N: Okay I was going to have the actual part in this chapter but I thought it would be too long then and it has been a while since I have update. I know nothing dramatic has happened yet but just wait till next chapter Haley's secret will be found out lol I am sure you are all too smart and already know what it is but please keep reading and reviewing I really really appreciate it! Oh and by the way I have decided this will be a Brucas even though I love Leyton more, not that I hate brucas! I just went by majority vote lol Thank you for reading!!


	4. Lying is the most fun a girl can have

**Chapter 4**

**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off **

**A/N: I know it has been ages but before you stab me to death with anger I have a kind of excuse involving a lot of school work soo please forgive. Also I come with thanks and happiness because even though the last chapter sucked I still got 6 reviews soo really thanks! Soo I am hoping this chapter will be a lot better but I am not garneting it because these are just the build up chapters and I always seem to have writers block because I write better with drama though something a little dramatic will happen in this chapter but I am not sure if all of you will like it, it might be a little over kill!! Read and Review as always. Please and Thank you!! Song by Panic at the disco!**

The music blurred as the squeals and laughter sound took over the room. Haley had been hiding in the corner afraid to even show herself. She was never the confident one out of the three. Peyton never really cared much about trying to impress people or so she said but behind it all she hid herself with protective walls. Brooke she knew she was hot and used it to her advantage but Haley knew how her sister always wanted more then a meaningless fuck with a boy but she just pretended other wise. Both them could always get naked physically but never emotionally. Maybe Haley was the better out of the two at least she was up front about her fears and doubts she never hid who she was. She was just Haley smart, sweet and sensitive Haley. Sure she had secrets that she hid but she never hid who she was, her personality. She stood there starring at the worthless people drinking and groping each other. She was glad she wasn't just another drunken whore though sometime she wondered otherwise. She wasn't a virgin even though she promised she would wait till she was married or sure that it was true love but she did think she was in love but then again she had her doubts and what if she was right. Not only that she was a bit on the side but did it matter when she knew what they had was love, he could see him, the real him not that guy he pretended to be. He opened up to her even though he disguised himself as an ignorant jerk.

_Flashback _

"_Hey" she whispered with a saddened tone as she walked through the empty mansion. _

"_Hey" He greeted her with a hug as he leant in to smell the sweet fruit sensation from her hair. He was hooked and whipped. He was always himself when around her knowing that she wouldn't judge him or would pressure him into being some one he wasn't. He loved that about her. Though he would never dump Peyton for her because then he would just become that jack ass to Haley so the boys wouldn't think he was whipped and he couldn't live with that thought that he could hurt Haley. _

_Haley bowed her head avoiding the brown eyes that she could easily get lost in. "Nathan" she muttered forcing herself to look up only to find her self caught into those eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she swallowed a large lump in her throat and continued it. "I can't. This isn't me! Peyton is my sister." She blinked as she blocked the tears. She wanted him to think she didn't care maybe it would make goodbye easier but it didn't it made it harder for her to walk away thinking, knowing that he would never know how she felt. "I'm Sorry" she quickly added. _

"_Haley" He begged pathetically. "Please. I love y…" _

"_No you don't. You just love the idea of me. I'm probably just another conquest of yours. You just want to have sex with me and then you'll leave me for some other stupid girl who will fall for your charm." Haley muttered bitterly as the tears streamed down her cheeks. _

"_No! I love you. I love the way your smart and care about your grade. The way you don't get drunk and throw yourself at every guy you see and I just love you! That sounds cheesy I know but if that's what I need to say to keep you with me then I'll say again and again because I do. You make me want to be a better person." _

_She smiled a little but how did she know he wasn't just smart and just knew what she wanted to say and not to mention the fact that Peyton was still involved in the equation. "But Peyton" she whispered oddly regretting it. Why couldn't she just enjoy the moment for once. Why couldn't she just be the girl that guy wanted for once. _

"_She's great but she's not you! I told you Haley there is no girl for me but you and I know when you see with me Peyton I'm just some ass but that's not me its just it's the way I'm expected to act and I'm guess I'm just scared to show me" Nathan nodded speaking the truth. He had never been so honest in his life._

_Haley stood there as she looked him in the eye she knew he was telling the truth. It wasn't just some lie to trick her into bed. "I love you soo much" She found herself blurting out finding herself blushing and lowering her head. _

"_I love you too" He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I promise once I sort things out I'll break up with Peyton." _

_Haley felt heart beat speeding up she threw off her top and stood there standing in her bra. _

"_Haley you don't have to do this" Nathan reassured. _

"_But I want too" Haley smirked teasingly as she pushed him onto his bed and jumped on top to him kissing him. "I'm glad it's you. That I'm losing my virginity with. I always promised it would be some one who loved me and I loved them." _

_End of Flashback_

"Haley?" Peyton questioned as she walked towards the dazed looking girl hiding in the corner. "Hello?" Peyton perked an eyebrow as she took a sip of her jack daniels and coke.

"Huh?" Haley answered as she fell back into reality. "Oh hi" she muttered sheepishly.

"Were playing 'I Never' and I thought since you looked so bored you might want to join?" Peyton smiled hoping her little sister would join and maybe socialise for once. She was always trying to make Haley come out of her shell but she wasn't much for parties and silly games. Either was Peyton but with a lot of drink it wasn't as bad. Peyton grabbed a cup full of drink. "Here come on" Peyton walked into the living room that was filled with a group of people that was waiting for both of them to join so they could start the game. Haley walked behind Peyton un sure if this was really her idea of a game.

"Lucas! Come join" Brooke smirked as she seen Lucas passing the group. "I'm sure Rachel will move over her fat ass and let you fit in." She pressed her lips together before she left a huge smile widen across her face showing off her million dollar smile and of course her irresistible dimples. "Move Rachel" she hissed.

Rachel eventually moved over pushing Tim of the three seater couch so she would be beside Lucas too. "Okay Lucas grab a drink and you can join the game. I guess it's your lucky night getting to sit beside two hot girls. Well one hot girl. Brooke is a tranny but she doesn't like to talk about it." Rachel smirked cheekily glancing evilly at Brooke.

"Okay I'll start." Brooke chirped in with obvious anger in her voice. She eyed Rachel up she was no competition to Brooke Davis everything Rachel could do, Brooke could do in her sleep. She waited for Lucas to sit down and then smirked as she raised her cup and continued. "I've never done anything sexual with a girl." Brooke said while starring at Rachel making it obvious.

Rachel drank without a moment of feeling embarrassed. "Is that the best you've got Davis" she muttered and continued. "Cause if soo this is going to be the easiest 50 bucks I'll ever make."

"Bring it" Brooke muttered back before smiling sweetly at Lucas. "This game is kind of lame! Do you want to walk with me?"

Lucas immediately looked at Haley. He had known her for most of his life and they were practically sisters and brother but never once had Brooke even acknowledged him never mind invited to him to walk with her. Haley answered his non-verbal question with a shrug not sure to what was going on herself but she didn't seem to mind her sister all over he best friend if anything she found it humorous if anything.

"Uhh sure!" Lucas said not even convincing himself when he had answered the question.

"I'll come with" Rachel quickly chirped in. "I mean if we leave you alone with Brooke, Lucas. She might rape you" She glared at Brooke before standing up and dragging Lucas to his feet as well so she could link arms with him. Brooke quickly jumped up as the two began to walk off. While Lucas looked back at Haley with a wary face.

"That was interesting usually I'm the one that happens to me!" Nathan smirked as he collided his hands with all the boy's hands and laughed only to turn round to meet a death glare from his girlfriend Peyton. "Nathan would like another drink?"

"Yeah sure babe." He smiled a little confused to the fact that Peyton was soo nice to him considering the comment he just made.

"Here you go" she threw it her drink onto his face. "Sorry did you want a cup with that?" Peyton hissed and walked off.

"Come on Peyton it was only a joke." He rolled his eyes as she left his sight. "Some one is a little PMS" He joked as the boys laughed.

Haley stood up she hated watching him be this way. She understood he was scared to show himself. Most people were in the world but to treat her sister like crap was sickening. She wish just once he would just take of his mask and treat every one like he treated her. She began to turn and walk off too find Peyton till he heard Nathan slur her name.

"Nathan?" Haley questioned pretending as if it was a rare occasion him talking to her.

"Why don't we go to a room and you can do that thing you did to me last week." He smirked as the boys jaws dropped whilst Haley stormed off in disgust not daring to cry.

"Dude two out of three Davis. That's hot." Tim raised his hand as it smacked Nathan's.

Nathan stood there for a second feeling almost guilty for being an ass to Haley. It was the thing he wanted least but he always found away to mess things up. "Yeah soon three." He smirked as he turned to the boys and downing another shot to wash away this guilty feeling.

Brooke glared viciously as she watched Rachel dance intimately with Lucas. "This sucks!" She muttered.

"You too!" she heard a bitter voice replied. It was Haley that stood there with her un-drunken drink that she still had from the game of 'I Never' or that game that was meant to happen but never did. She took all in her will power not to down it but she knew if she did she would just turn into one of those people she hated.

Brooke quickly hugged her tightly. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? How do you even know anything happened?" Haley questioned curiously. Everything persuasive Brooke as this dumb girl yet she knew more then most people. Even Haley some times.

"Well your eyes are puffy. Obviously crying involved. Your hair is now tied back so you don't seem to care what any one thinks of you nor do you want to impress any one and also you are clenching onto that drink for you dear life and Haley you never even look at a drink never mind hold it."

Haley stood there as she felt the tears building up. She promised herself she would never cry over some boy because they were never worth it and the one that was would never even make her cry in the first place but yet here she was bursting into tears for the second time. She felt Brooke's arms wrap around her once again. It was comforting and she found herself sobbing onto her shoulder.

"Now you going to tell me what happened so I can kill who ever made you cry or do I have to beat it out of you first?" Brooke asked as she made a joke trying to lighten the mood a little. She got a few chuckles from Haley but then she crying for a few seconds till she finally wiped away the final fallen tears and breathed deeply pondering on whether tell Brooke about Nathan or not. "I'm so stupid" she found herself blurting out. "I thought that he loved me and I know loved him but once again I was proved wrong. I knew it was just sex and yet I just gave it away." She rambled.

Brooke looked at her confused and shocked. Haley was always the girl who wanted to save herself for some one who deserved her and yet here she was talking about having sex with some name less person who by the sounds of it used her. "Haley who is it?"

"Nathan" she muttered as she closed her eyes afraid to see the look of disgust and disappointment in Brooke's eye. 

"Nathan!" Brooke shrieked repeating what Haley said only louder. "Sorry" she whispered when she looked at the death glare Haley was giving her. "You know he's a jack ass and not only is he that but he is your sister's boyfriend. Your meant to be the smart sensible one." He turned her direction a little only to see Rachel and Lucas kissing. She sighed at this moment of time she didn't care about Rachel and the bet. "How could you doing something like this?" she said bitterly.

"I'm stupid. I fell for his charm and I know it was stupid but he seemed so genuine around me I thought he was actually a good person yet I knew deep down he was just using me for sex. I wish I listened to my inner voice. Please don't tell Peyton."

Brooke sighed telling Peyton would just make the situation worse. She nodded in agreement. "This is officially the weirdest night ever. Rachel wins the boy and you're a slut! I need a drink or 10"

"Brooke" Haley hissed a little but it was too late she was away of to search for any type of drink available.

10 or so shot of vodka later. Brooke started there trying to get her balance as she watched some more of the guest leave. Now there was only Peyton who had officially disappeared. Haley who must have been in her room. Some of the guys and Nathan. Brooke stumbled into the living room were the boys were still seated.

"You're an ass" She slurred making it hard for the guys to make out what she was saying.

"Brooke nice to see you too! Still jealous that Peyton gets to have sex with me and you don't." Nathan joked but Brooke ignored as seated herself onto the couch.

"I hate this night!" she hissed bitterly. "Every one is having sex but me. Rachel and Lucas. You Haley and Peyton. Possibly at the same time which would be really creepy." She cringed at her one thought. She was drunk and horny why weren't guys taking advantage of her she pretty much begging for sex. She walked into the kitchen to get another drink there was no better way to numb your pain then alcohol.

"I guess it's soon going to be 3 out of 3 Davis's soon" he smirked and exited the living room and following Brooke into the kitchen.

Peyton sat her sketchpad placed it beside her as she sighed. She started to question while she was up here hiding out while all the fun and drink were down stairs. She didn't really have a reason to be angry it was just a comment it was not like he was kissing some other girl or fucking other people, well there was one time she had caught him in bed with another girl but of course she came back to him. Was it his charm? His looks? She never knew why but she hated the person she was with him and the person he was full stop but it was never always like that once upon time he treated her with respect and loved her maybe that was why she stayed with him in hope that Nathan she knew and fell in love with would come back. She stood ready to forgive Nathan or pretend that nothing had happened and everything was okay! As she entered the hallway she heard Haley singing. It must have been a song she had written because she had never heard it before.

" **_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws sometimes, I even sin  
So pull me from my pedestal, I don't belong there"_**

Peyton listened intently as the melody of the keyboard flowed softly in the air and some way she understood and could relate to the lyrics. Haley's voice was so sweet and gentle yet was strong and rough. **_  
_****_  
"One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo and you look at me but  
Standing from here… you wouldn't say so...  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I.. I just wanna love you   
Oh oh oh I.. I just wanna love you"_**

"That was amazing Haley" Peyton said as she entered her room. Haley jumped a little she didn't think any one was upstairs. Haley quickly buried her head embarrassed.

"You weren't meant to hear that" She sheepishly said before pulling her duvet covers over her.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "It was great. Would it make you happy if I changed the subject instead about talking about your hidden talents?" And with a nod from Haley as she ripped the duvet sheets from her, Peyton did so. "Okay well have you seen Nathan?"

Haley shrugged not really wanting to talk about that subject either especially to Peyton.

"Come on you can help me find him." Peyton replied and before Haley could refuse or argue with her, Peyton had pulled her out of the bed and lead her to down stairs.

Some how after a few more drinks and a lot of sweet talking and hint of kinky suggestions Nathan had persuaded Brooke to join him in the bedroom. Their lips collided roughly as they both fell on top the bed tearing of each other clothes. Nothing was passionate there wasn't even a spark it was just lust mixed with being horny and a tiny bit of loneliness drove these two lovers together. As the ripped off their clothes Nathan began to kiss softly down Brooke's neck and onto her body and slowly down her chest. Sweet moans of pleasure escaped Brooke's mouth.

Haley and Peyton had made there way down stairs spotting Tim and few of the guys still there but no Nathan made Peyton feel a little suspicious. "Tim where the hell is Nathan?" Peyton questioned with an annoyed tone and a hint of anger.

Tim's eyes widened as he though of a plausible excuse. "There was a racoon and it stole Nathan's beer so Nathan chased it."

Peyton and Haley looked at each wondering how some one could be so stupid. Peyton rolled her eyes she was tired of these stupid games and lies. A second ago she just wanted to make up with her boyfriend but now she was fighting the urge to kill him. "I never told a stupid lie!" Peyton grabbed a drink from a table and handed it to Tim. "Now that's try it again where is Nathan?" Peyton asked more pissed off this time.

"I don't know?" Peyton looked at him again making him panic "I have to go" he added and ran out of the room.

Peyton squinted her eyes obviously Nathan was doing something he didn't want her to know about or else his moron of a best friend wouldn't have lied to her.

Peyton wandered upstairs since it was the only place she hadn't cheeked yet. If he was upstairs that only meant one thing he was sleeping with another girl. Why did she always give him the benefit of the doubt and assume that he will change. She started to climb the stairs as Haley hesitantly followed. Haley wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Nathan was doing but yet she did to know if he really was an ass. They reached the first room which was Brooke's room but no-one was there. Next room was the guest room but still no-one. The next room was their dad's room but it was rarely used but still she liked to hope out of all the rooms he wouldn't be stupid enough to use that room. She opened the door only to see two familiar people lying side by side naked under the sheets. Haley peeked her head around the door only for her jaw to drop and let out a small gasp.

Please tell what you think I'm not really sure what I thought of it myself. I know there is more swear words in it but I tried to make the sex sense not too graphic. This is officially my longest chapter lols. I don't know if the rest will be this long they might shorten. Please R&R

Next chapter- How will Haley and Peyton react to finding out Nathan and Brooke in bed?

Will Peyton ever find out Haley was also having an affair?

Some one is planning on leaving! Will they actually leave?

Will Nathan feel guilty? And who does he really love Peyton? Haley? Brooke?


	5. This Is How I Disappear

**Chapter 5 **

**This is How I Disappear**

**A/N: Okay so I am a tad bit sad that I only got two reviews. It isn't my proudest moments but I am glad that those two people did review and I love you Jen your review was soo nice it put a smile on my face and surfprincess982 I decided to do in a different way because didn't want it to be Haley caught because I was guessing that was how people predicted me to do and thanks for your review it was v.nice too. **

**Well this chapter well hopefully will be better!! I hope. So please please please please please please reviewing it inspires me to write more. D Please and thank you.**

**Note that I don't own anything of One Tree Hill!! And the title of the chapter is a song by My Chemical Romance. **

_Peyton blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imaging things she looked at Haley for a few seconds as she felt her stomach churn of disgust. She couldn't stand there any longer watching the two lie there with innocent pleading faces. It made her want to punch both of them. She clenched her teeth as she turned on her heel storming off. She laughed bitterly to herself as she walked down the stairs as she tried to process the situation. 'Her sister and her boyfriend' she thought to herself before letting out another chuckle while bouncing down the stairs._

_Haley stood there only for a few seconds later in disbelief. After she told Brooke everything the fact that she loved Nathan and Brooke went and slept with him she almost felt betrayed herself but she wasn't naïve. Being angry at Brooke was just another way of being angry at herself the fact she was doing the same thing to her sister she would be more then hypocritical if she shouted or screamed. She stared at Nathan for a few seconds he almost seemed genially sorry towards her but it was just another way to play her, to trap her into loving him and so he could use her while laughing with his friends and having sex with other girls. She was stupid for falling for his little game. She should have known it would have ended in tears. She was meant to be the smart child and yet once again she was stupid enough to fall for him. The worst thing off all was that she still wanted him. She bit her lip for a second as she gave a disappointed look to both of the people caught in the bed before following Peyton. _

_Brooke looked at Nathan it was like she fell back into reality and only realised what was really happening. "Oh god!" she muttered as she closed her eyes hoping she would wake up any seconds and this nightmare would be over. She looked over at Nathan who looked disappointed in himself as he stared at were Haley had once stood. "I can't believe I did this/" she muttered with a tone of disgust as she squinted her eyes at him before wrapping the linen sheet around her naked skin and grabbed her clothes and walked out of the rooms and down the stairs to apologies to both her sisters. _

_Nathan grunted frustrated. He didn't want to hurt Haley or Peyton for that matter. He actually did love Haley he actually wanted to protect her from himself but he was too selfish and wasn't ready to give her up. When he was around her he was a man and when he wasn't he was an ass little boy who just wanted to impress his friends. He found himself laughing. Who did he want to impress any ways? Tim? He snarled at himself he was pathetic and he deserved what ever came to him. And know he knew what he had to do leaving Haley from his messed up life before he hurt her even more. He got changed as he made his way down stairs. _

"_I can't believe you!" Peyton screamed as her eyes turned to Nathan who had now joined them. "Oh so glad you could join us. Here look you haven't screwed Haley yet let me guess is she next on your list." She snarled._

"_I should have seen it coming. I mean you are Brooke Davis the slutest person in school and sadly my sister! Why couldn't you be like Haley!" she muttered. _

"_Oh please like she's the perfect sister." Brooke bit back and before she knew it she was blurting out Haley's secret. "At least I didn't have a constant affair with your boyfriend un like Miss Perfect sister over there." She bit her lip realising what she had just said not to mention she made Peyton more pissed and that was scary thought but know she had broken a promise to her sister. _

_Haley lowered her head sheepishly she knew nothing she could say would make the situation better. _

"_Look Peyton it was neither of their faults. Brooke was drunk and I took advantage of her." _

"_And Haley?" Peyton interrupted. "Actually I don't want to hear your excuses anymore Nathan. I'm just done!" she said the last part a lot calmer adding a sigh. _

"_Done with us?" He didn't know why that statement sounded so shock. He was expecting her to break up with him sooner or later especially with all the stunts he pulled while in a relationship with Peyton. He knew it wasn't fair to drag her through a relationship were she wasn't loved enough. _

"_Done with everything." She paused for a second or two. "Just leave Nathan!" She demanded and from a simple nod Nathan exited the house. He didn't want to exactly leave things like that but it was for the best he needed to wait for all three girls to cool off before approaching them again especially Haley. _

"_I'm going to bed!" Peyton muttered as she walked up the stairs again. _

"_Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be?" Brooke said almost confused to why. Peyton wasn't exactly the most subtle person when it came to expressing her anger. _

_Beep Beep._ The alarm clocked buzzed. "Shut up." A groggily voice came from the single bed as an arm stretched out as the hand felt along the bed-side cupboard trying to feel it's way to the alarm clock. Once successfully finding it and banging against it to make it shut up the girl rose from her bed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes only to smudge old mascara which was probably from last night. She rolled her eyes and let out a groan as she yawned and stretched while blinking till her vision came to proper focus. She rubbed her head as she felt a banging sensation from it. It was official Brooke Davis is hangover which is pretty amazing considering it never happened easily. She must have had a hell of an amount to drink. "God tell me that was just a nightmare!" she said not remembering if the previous events had actually happened.

"It did!" A voice came as she looked over across her room to find a pissed off Haley who looked amazingly sleep deprived.

"Okay not that I don't love you and I'm guessing from your expression you hate me but why are you in my room. You do realise that you have your own and that would mean you wouldn't have to share with the back stabbing sister you probably hate right now, right?"

"I don't hate you. I'm just, I don't know annoyed Disappointed might be the better word." She smiled reassuringly till it quickly turns into a frown. "And I'm sleeping here, and I use the word sleeping loosely, because I don't want to get killed by psycho Peyton. We got off way to easily."

"Don't be silly she wouldn't kill you in your sleep. Maybe when you're awake so you could feel the pain more." She joked trying to lighten the mood but instead she got a death glare. "Okay too soon to joke about!"

"And what do you think she meant by 'I'm done with everything.' I mean I don't it just seems strange." Haley said as she ignored what Brooke has said earlier.

"I don't know. She was just angry and possibly tipsy." Brooke shrugged. "Look we have school and I'm hungry so I guess we are going to have to face her sometime. You coming?"

Haley nodded. "Safety in numbers, right?"

"I think she would still kick both our asses." Brooke joked slightly as she got a small chuckle out of Haley.

Peyton sat on the couch while munching on some coco pops as she sat in a pair of sweats. Her eyes turned quickly to the two girls who were tip-toeing down the stairs and into the room. She rolled her eyes at there pathetic attempt of being subtle.

"Hey Peyt. Don't suppose you feel happy at us? Stupid question!" Brooke cursed herself suddenly after getting a look that could kill from both Haley and Peyton. "Okay I know it was stupid know." She said defensively.

"Look Peyton I think Brooke is trying to say but failing miserably is that we are sorry. I know it means nothing now but we are truly we both some how got sucked up in the Nathan Scott charm so where along the way forgot about you and him dating. I know it's just an excuse to you but I know that is how it was for me." Haley admitted honestly but still all they got was a cold awkward silence. "Well are you at least going to school?" Haley questioned.

"No point. I am moving to New York for a while." Peyton blurted out shrugging as if it was nothing. "I booked the ticket yesterday with the emergency card dad left us." Once seeing Brooke and Haley's confused face she went on to elaborate. "I told you I was done with everything. That included this whole town. I want to just try something maybe some where that I can do art which will be appreciated. I know it sounds crazy but I need to do this I don't want to end up bitter. This might be the best opportunity for me."

"So what you are just going to abandon your family over your boy?" Brooke raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I know what we did was wrong but is that any reason to leave the country. It is just a tad bit over reacting don't you think?"

"It's not even about that." Peyton snapped harshly. "Yeah I felt hurt what you two did to me it was painful, maybe I didn't love Nathan but it still felt like betrayal nevertheless but it's not about that it is about opportunities. I just feel held back here I am not making anything of my life. So that is why I am leaving tonight."

"How long for and I mean what about school and other stuff. I don't think you have thought this through Peyton. We all make rash decisions in our lives so we feel like we are in control but I think you just need to breath and think about this." Haley said not grasping the situation. She didn't understand hwy Peyton would want to do this she could fall behind in her work and in doing so it will be career suicide.

"I have and I am doing it!" Peyton said with determination. "I don't know how long I will be if my art hits big which probably not I'll just stay there and maybe visit and if it does then I won't need an education but if it doesn't or is New York isn't everything I thought it would be then I'll be back. So I guess it will be a surprise for every one." She smiled a little. "Just trust me okay!" She exclaimed as she walked set the bowl done gently on the coffee table and headed up stairs she had a lot to do in little time.

Brooke studied Haley's expressions she looked weary. "Don't worry Hales she will be fine she'll probably be back in a week once she runs out of money." She sighed.

Haley nodded gratefully but Peyton wasn't the only person on her mind. Nathan Scott of course. The son of the bitch who tricked her into falling in love with him with his sweet talking and what seemed like caring kind personality. She was a fool but the hardest part was the fact that she hated him and loved him at the same time and she hated herself for still loving him even though he had just broke a bound between all of the sisters.

It was much later that night. Haley and Brooke had of course attended school avoiding Nathan like the plague whilst Peyton had packed and got her money sorted. It was officially time her to leave.

"So this is it. You actually are leaving. I know you are probably still mad at me but can I hug you." A teary eye Haley asked.

Peyton nodded as all three girls embraced in one last hug for a while anyways. "Look I know I'm pissed at the moment this doesn't mean I'm leaving because of you two. I just need it okay." Peyton added after all three of them pried themselves away from the hug.

"We know." Brooke nodded in understanding while Haley cried both Brooke and Peyton rolled her eyes. "Shocker the youngest is the crier in the family." The girls laughed slightly before they felt the tension rise again as an awkward silence broke out.

Peyton laughed. "I need to go." Peyton broke the silence as she looked down and looked up again. "I'll miss you two." She barely whispered. "Bye." She said finally as she made her way to the door jingling her car keys. As she smiled for a second this was going to be a new life where no-one knew her. She could start fresh there and the idea of that was making her start to doubt her promise of returning. She strolled her suitcase behind as well as carrying a duffle bag as she threw them in the boot of her car. She took one final look at her sisters who were still standing with door wide open to wave her off. She simply smiled at the picture she was probably leaving behind for good and with that she slid into the car and drove off.

She found herself driving her car into a familiar drive way. She sat in her silently for a few seconds studying the house. She could hear the rain patter against the windows of her car. She looked out from the window to see the rain bounce against the pavement. She gave a sigh as she slid out of the car. Her body instantly frozen. She didn't feel ready to face him but she knew she needed to do this to get over seeing him before leaving to New York. She clutched onto a clear through package not ready to part with it yet. The pictures, the memories and the presents all in there but now at this moment as she stood in the rain she realised that it meant nothing. It was fake ness and despite the fact they were happy once upon a time that wasn't that any more. And with that thought she made her way to the door and under the porch as knocked on the door. She coughed to clear her throat.

The door opened as the girl faced him. She smiled a little before shoving the package into his arms before he even had the chance to say a 'hello.' It didn't mean shit to her any more. The apologises, the memories it didn't mean nothing! That was what there relationship was nothing. It sure as hell didn't mean anything to him so why should she care.

"What is this?" Nathan managed to mutter out before she had the chance to leave. He studied the pack for a second as he managed to put two and two together. "Peyton these were gifts!"

"I don't them. I don't want anything to do with you any more. Not your shit not anything." She harshly added. "Oh that reminds me stay the hell away from my sisters. Especially Haley. She is under some illusion that you actually love her. Foolish just like I was."

"I am." He quickly added. "I mean in love with her. Look I didn't mean for this to happen. I never even asked to fall in love but I did and I know I screwed it up with her and you and every one. I just it is hard for me I am just use to screwing up I didn't want any one to get hurt." He elaborated.

"Well if you really loved her you would stay the hell away from. Sacrifice your happiness for hers. She deserves better and you know it."

She stood there for a second waiting for him to disagree and argue with her but he stood there pondering over the idea. Maybe he really did love her if he was willingly to do that. Peyton almost felt jealous wanting some one to do that for her. Who knew maybe she would find it in New York. She walked off not exactly expecting a hug or even a goodbye. The she walked out into the rain once again as she jogged to her car. Once seated in the car she paused hesitantly almost scared of what was about to face her but she knew it was right. It was only expected to feel nervous. She turned the radio on as she listened to the music. As she headed towards New York. A new life.

_**And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.**_

**A/N: Okay so obviously I started this chapter before I got my third review so I had to mention Always23Forever just in case you thought I didn't care about your review or something but thanks but I don't think you will be saying it is good up to this point because this chapter officially sucks lols! I know I always say that but I really defiantly meaning it more then the other times. I will be shocked if I get one review for this chapter but please do review nevertheless this is what happens when no one does review I suck lol !! By the way I know some people will be like oh gosh what is Peyton like leaving but I only made her leave cause I didn't want the story to be too centric around her and I knew I would do that if she was constantly in the story because she is my favourite character nevertheless she will have some big plot lines as well as the rest of the sisters. Please do review though even if it does suck!! I want to also warn that the upcoming chapters well get a little darker but I don't give to much away. The next chapter isn't though lol! I am also starting the next chapter tonight so you never know maybe to updates in the same week. Who knew I was possible of doing such a thing…**


	6. I don't love you

**Chapter 6**

**Let Me Fall**

**A/N: This will probably a little more Haley centric. So all Haley fans enjoy and a hint of Brucas which I am oddly enjoying writing since I am a Leyton fan I didn't see that on coming lol. I am sorry for the much later chapter for some odd reason it wouldn't let me upload my chapter last time it took me ages. I hope this one is much better D **

**Note- I don't own either One Tree Hill nor do I own the song titles 'Let Me Fall' **

It has been a week.

Yes a whole week since one of there sisters have left.

A week where Haley skipped school so she wouldn't run into Nathan.

A week where Brooke had been constantly teased about how she had lost the bet and not just that, Rachel was dangling Lucas in front of her. That's right! Rachel Gattina known for causing trouble was dating all round good boy Lucas Roe. It sure has hell had been an eventful week but things were about to get worse for the girls.

"Haley I swear you better get your ass out of bed today." Brooke screeched as she stormed into the room and dragging the curtains across as the sun shone directly into Haley's lifeless body. Her body squirmed and her eyes flickered as she try to focus her sight. "Brooke." She groaned as she pulled the duvet cover over her blocking the sun.

"Haley you can't hide out her for ever. Not to mention you smell. No offence sweetie. Oh and there is this thing called school which by the way teachers are getting suspicious why you aren't in…" Brooke was ready to continue when she heard a mutter from under the duvet. "What? I can't hear because you're hiding under your duvet covers like a five year old."

"Ha Ha" Haley laughed dryly. "I said I don't care."

Brooke stood there literally shocked she knew there was something wrong when Haley didn't care about school. "Haley please just come in today. Please." Brooke began to plead as Haley turned her body the other way so she wasn't facing her any longer. "Pleaseeeeeeeee." She moaned longer this time as Haley gave a frustrated sigh as she buried her head into her pillow.

"You know I know that doesn't work." Brooke declared only for Haley to lift her head making an effort to give her a strange look. "Basically I can plead for ever and I know you will still be able to hear me."

"Brooke please I'm not ready to face him yet." Haley pouted slightly.

"Haley you have to face him sometime. You can't hide out here all senior year. Do you want to graduate?" Brooke raised an eye brow. As Haley lay in silent still pouting. "You know I'm not going to give up until you get your ass into school." Brooke added.

"I'm getting a shower!" Haley hissed harshly giving into Brooke. She gave a cold glare as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I love you to Hales." Brooke shouted to her as she gave her self a satisfied smile. "Score one for Team Brooke."

After both girls were finally ready they drove to school and the ride could only be described as awkward and silent. None not knowing what to say. Brooke did make small talk from time to time but Haley would only answer in one word or shrug. The only sound constantly was from the radio and even then Haley would drown it out. She was numb, she no longer let her emotions take over her like she did before and it was better this way. She couldn't get hurt this way though she would never be her quirky strange self with the strange sense of humour that made her different from most people now she was just a cold bitch like most people that meant to Tree Hill High.

After the officially long ride the girls got out of car. "Meet you back here?" Haley finally spoke.

"Yeah. No wait! I have cheer try outs. Since co- captain Peyton/ our sister decided to skip town for goodness knows how long we are left one member short ergo auditions for new girl. You could wait in the gym while we the auditions are on."

"Will Nathan be there?" Haley quickly questioned considering she was still determined to avoid him as possible as she could.

"No! Basket ball practice isn't on today for some un-known reason." Brooke shrugged. "So I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Yes!" Haley replied coldly as she walked off leaving Brooke on her own.

"Well hello co-captain of mine." Rachel perkily said as she crept up from behind her. The squeaky perky voice drive Brooke to the point were she wanted to rip out her throat.

"First of all you wish! And oh yeah you wish." Brooke hissed as she folded her arms she would rather be kicked off.

"Nope it is official. The girls voted earlier. You should have been there Brookie." She slyly smiled. "Plus we wouldn't want you to ruin the squad into the ground which you probably would do without Peyton." Rachel blew her a kiss before bouncing off. Probably to Lucas. She knew she was jealous, but the thing was she didn't know why. Lucas was just a bet. A bet she wished she won and now he was lap dog for Rachel. He was meant to be her lap dog. She just loved the idea of having a guy that actually respected her for once. He seemed like a gentlemen at the party when they had those few minutes alone.

_Flashback _

"_Oh my word. I am so sorry Rachel!" Brooke said as she 'accidentally' spilled her cup of beer over Rachel. "I feel horrible." Brooke put on her well known sad eyes and glanced over at Lucas and then back at Rachel. "You better clean that up." _

_Lucas nodded agreeing. _

_Rachel clenched her teeth before she opened her mouth ready to dispute but she was interrupted. _

"_Don't worry buddy we will be right back here for when you come back." Brooke said as Lucas nodded once again. He wasn't exactly the chattiest guy in the world. _

_Rachel rolled her eyes and started to walk turning round momentarily to give Brooke a look that could kill. Once Brooke seen Rachel was complete gone she motioned closer to Lucas. _

"_So Lukey" She giggled a little. "What do you really think of me?" Brooke said before her face became sour looking. "Wait I can finish that one for you. A brainless slut." She bitterly answered. _

"_No." Lucas frowned his brows. "That didn't even cross my mind. Brooke you're beautiful and nicer and smarter then most people give you credit for. You need to stop selling yourself short and stop settling for people who don't respect you enough because you deserver better." _

_Brooke felt a warm smile appear on her face as she leaned in slightly. Each other both caught in the moment. She didn't even think about winning the bet it was like she was a whole different person in front of Lucas. She didn't feel that she was being judge and she didn't have to please him by showing herself off. Their lips barley apart till Rachel interrupted and the moment was ruined. _

_End of Flashback _

Sure it was only for a few minutes but in those seconds she never felt more comfortable. Maybe that was when she fell in love. Love? She didn't even know what that was she was just being stupid. It was more lust. Wanting something she couldn't have or at most a crush but never love, she was only in High School.

"Hey Rachel!" Brooke shouted making her turn around and pause whilst Brooke caught up with her. "How are you and Lucas any ways?" Brooke couldn't help but question as curiosity got the better of her.

"Please! Did you actually think that was serious. I am just tagging him along because I can while sleeping with other people. It is kind of funny though because he thinks we are exclusive." She giggled.

Brooke actually felt her heart break for the guy. Some one like him deserved better but she shrugged it off. She was Brooke Davis and to every one elses perception she was a heartless bitch who didn't care. She might as well give the school population what they wanted. Some one to love, to hate. "Whore" she managed to growl silently under her breath.

Haley walked sheepishly into the hallways. She felt the cold stares and harsh whispers from the other students it was evident that the news about the party last week was know the latest gossip. She gave them an equally cold glare as she walked on. She was acting strong but really she wanted to scream at herself for being so stupid and at Nathan for fooling her and just at everything that she let hurt her because she was a push over. She gave a small smile at Lucas. Her only true friend in this place. She didn't know why she wanted to impress the popular people including Nathan in the fist place. Why she was so self conscious all those times and for what? In the end all she got was misery "Hey!"

"Hey I was starting to think you died either that or you were hiding in Nathan's bedroom." He chuckled lamely at his own joke till he felt a cold stare coming from Haley. "Okay I guess we are not joking about this then."

"Good guess!" she spat out harsher then attended.

"Haley." It was the voice she had been hiding from all morning and apparently failing miserably. She didn't answer.

"We better get to class Lucas." She quickly said as she avoided the existence of Nathan Scott.

Lucas grabbed Haley by the arm comforting her as he went along with her plan obvious noticing his best friend was obviously still upset. Haley was walking with Lucas till she found a tight grip on her shoulder preventing her from moving any further.

"Nathan I am warning you." She hissed furiously.

"We need to talk!" He said in a calm stern voice. "As much as I know you would hate to be in the same room as me never mind talking to me we still have to talk. So just come to the river court about 8." And with that he walked off and disappeared.

Haley squinted her eyes she wasn't sure what to make off it all. What to say or do for that matter. She looked up at Lucas for a hint of hope or anything to help her make her decision whether to go or not. She still loved him that was just a fact but could she trust him or ever learn to trust him again. She doubted it really. Well at least she had the rest of the day to think about it.

School was finally over. The hell-ish day could come to end well for most people unfortunately for Haley she stupidly promised to stay behind for her sister while she held out Cheer try outs for a temporary possibly permanent placement on the squad to replace Peyton. Haley let out a frustrated groan as she walked in the gym that filled with desperate wannabe's that could barely do a splits. "Can't you just smell the desperation?" She heard Brookes voice as she shrieked with excitement. "Isn't it great." She added. "Okay well they are about to begin so just sit on the bleachers till I am done." And with a nod from Haley she did so.

"Okay let's eliminate a few people." she glanced around, "So any one who can't do a split you can get the hell out!" Rachel started the try outs as she gleamed as she watched the few people leave the gym. "Okay that was officially fun so let's try it again. If you can not do this." She paused as she did a round off and then a back hand spring. "You can also leave." She added as her face lit up once again as piles of people left this time. "Okay now we can begin."

Brooke glared for a second. "I was meant to do that!" she whined. "This is still my team just because the girls voted you as co-captain don't mean that it is how it is actually going to work. Understand or do I have to spell it out for you."

"What ever you say Brookie but soon enough it will just be my squad and you will be lucky if you even have a place in MY squad. Understand? Or do you need me to spell it out for you?" Rachel quipped.

"Okay girls now we are going to try and do some foot work." Brooke said as she did a few complicated steps. "I will do this a few times and if you can't keep up then you can just leave to your nearest exit." As Brooke continued to do the steps it felt as if every one was failing miserably.

Haley couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the suppose 'cheerleaders' or those who were meant to be cheerleader material.

"Something funny" Rachel spat out harshly.

"Yeah your squad. Well one of those people is going to be in the squad, right? So it is going to be pathetic after you put one of those girls in it." She let out another snigger but only got a pissed of glare in return.

"You think you could do better." Rachel challenged.

Haley looked at her she was hesitant at first as her attention went to Brooke who was still giving the steps out. She stared for a few minutes before hesitantly getting up ignoring Rachel. She still oddly felt insecure but she oddly felt less so. She started to do the steps she was amazed how quickly she caught on as well as most of people there. It was all worth it to see Rachel's face. "So that would be a yes." Haley finally spoke out after doing the routine a few times and walking off before Rachel could add some snarky comment that would ruin her proud moment. Okay it was only cheerleading, something she hated or so she said but it made her feel confident and for once maybe she could be the pretty girl instead off the nerdy smart girl no guy would notice or no guy would walk all over her. As she walked out of the gym she smiled brightly the first time in a week maybe things were finally setting in place and everything would be happy ever after and maybe the same went for Nathan and her. So that was her decision, she had to go or the curiosity of 'what could have been' would eat her up for the rest of her life.

_**It was a cold night as she felt rain drip down onto her hair. It was light at first but it grew heavier her body soon shivering greatly regretting her decision of clothing despite of what she didn't want to impress Nathan how she looked she did. She was wearing tight denim jeans and a hoodie that was showing of her not really existing stomach. It wasn't her! She was more of a sweats sort of gal with her hair tied back any way not straightened to perfection with over the top make up. She never should have listened to Brooke. If Nathan didn't like her for her then it was his loss. That thought quickly flew out of her head as she seen him approach and as well as everything else she had planned to say and even lamely practice in the mirror but she was hopeless around him even without him she was a mess. **_

"_**Hey I wasn't sure you would come!" He almost seemed shocked but kept a cool and calm expression. **_

"_**I wasn't so sure myself." She smiled sweetly thought started to wonder why. She was still pissed at him even if she was to give him another chance there would be a lot of work they would have to deal with first of all. **_

"_**Haley I have been a mess without you. I have never felt this way before and I know words are cheap and maybe you won't believe me but I am falling for you and fast. I have never felt this way before and I am promising you right know I am not that guy any more. That guy you seen at the party. When I am around you I just want to be a different person, a better person for you because I know you deserve it." He bowed his head ashamed. "I know you might not care but I just needed to say that to know that I didn't waste my chance with you and have to live with regret of letting you go." **_

"_**Wow!" was all Haley could mutter out. "I never expected you to sweep me of my feet that fast." She still had her doubts but after hearing that she felt like every thing didn't matter anymore. Her body shifted closer as the rain continued to fall. She pressed on her tip-toes to be nearly level height as him and pressed her lips against his as she let the passion of the moment get the better of her. The kiss was passionate and long. She could hear faint music in the background. "Justin Timberlake?" she questioned. **_

Her eyes fluttered up on she was back in reality.

"I'm Bringing Sexy back! Yeah! And all the girl's don't know how to act! Yeah!" She heard Brooke sing catching a glimpse of her dancing as she passed her door.

She had a confused express across her face. It felt so real every word, every touch and every kiss. Maybe she wanted it so badly she convinced herself it was real. Now she wished she was back in the dream world. Though she was guessing every one wished they were in there own little dream world were they got there hearts desire. She sighed as she glanced over at the clock. It 7:50pm and she had to be in the river court in 10 minutes. She was in sweats and her hair was tied back in a messy pony tail with little to make up and now ironically she was wishing she looked the way she pictured it in her dream which was strange since in her dream she picture herself like this. She rolled her eyes. If he loved her he wouldn't care! She quickly stood up as she paced into the hallway only to hear Brooke still singing 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. "Hey Hales. Where are you going hopefully some where not in public? Well unless you are getting changed?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who still sings to 'Sexy Back' like oh my gosh haven't heard anything new since then?" she said mocked at the end as she impersonated a fake girly girl.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well this song was made for me." She smirked. "No seriously were is 'Miss wouldn't get up this morning and now is actually planning to leave the door' going?"

"Wow who new my name was that long, 'Miss should really mind her own business because Miss wouldn't get up this morning and know is actually planning to leave the door' is going to kick your ass."

"Okay now I am just confused. You can go cause I have officially got a headache." She admitted and walked on.

Un like her dream it was pretty much a cool crisp air which wouldn't exactly give chills down some-ones spine. It was more relaxing. She sat on the bleachers waiting patiently and apparently she wasn't the only one running late and now the anticipation was killing her.

"Haley." And all of a sudden she got chills down her back and it wasn't because she much colder because of his voice. His soft yet sweet voice. Then one he only used when he was around her. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she answered with a shaky 'yea!'

"I didn't think you would come." He admitted as her face lit up it was if she had predicated in her dream was coming true after all. He looked down his body expression all of a sudden sour like he had just eaten a raw lemon. "I guess I had to tell you this because I heard you were obsessing and all. So I don't love you plain and simple and I never did. I just wanted you for sex." He lied bitterly. He hated to hurt her but when he tried to prevent from getting hurt he seem to her hurt in the end. So basically this way he was sacrificing his happiness for hers just like Peyton said to do. It was for the best after all because she would be hurt now and he knew that but after a while she would get over and meet some one good who she deserves and she will forget about him but if he selfishly keeps her then he will bring her a lifetime of misery and that was bigger price to pay.

"Why are you telling me this?" she sobbed as the stream of tears ran down her cheeks. So much for her dreams, her wishes and hopes and so much for the empty promises he made her because in the end they meant shit. "What, were you bored? so you decided to hurt someone."

He desperately wanted to tell her the truth but instead he stayed silent as he watched her walk away breaking down in sobs. "I love you." He whispered as she continued to walk away, now on the pavement that was close to the busy road. He watched very intently since it was probably the last time he seen her.

Haley stormed off walking in a fast pace. It was hard her as the tears streamed down more frequently and her vision was cloudy. She would have stayed still if she knew he wasn't there probably laughing or phoning his friend and telling him while they both laughed. The thought made her sob harder. She wasn't sure where she was walking now and she decided it would be safer till she wiped away all the tears that clouded her vision and then walk again once her vision was perfectly in focus. She stood still thankfully still on the pavement she was lucky she stopped when she did as she was dangerously close to stepping on the busy road. Then there was this guy who was rushing and tripped accidentally into her which flung her body onto the road. She lay on the ground for a second or too and then quickly stood up but it was too late she already heard the scream and honking from the car but by this time the car had crashed into her body flinging it forcefully onto the window screen and back onto the hood of the car finally rolling onto the ground roughly.

**A/N: It is kind of a cliff hanger lols well not really because you know she got hit by car but if she survives or how bad her injuries are is just a mystery which you will soon find out. Thanks too those three people who reviewed I totally appreciate and even those who just read it I still appreciate it. I think once no one reviews any more I will probably stop. I know this chapter was very long which I apologise for. It might bore you to death after a while but please please pleaseeeeee review. She I am begging that is how much I love reviews. Okies laters!! ** **Sorry it is so long I mean 13 pages. If you don't like it long I will shorten the chapters down. **


	7. Just Breathe

**Chapter 7**

**Just Breath **

**A/N: Okay I officially love you guys!! The reviews were A W S O M E llf tis true!! I got 8 I was like yayness and I wasn't even sure about that chapter because it was very rushed and didn't seem like it came natural which brings me up to the next point. I don't know what the next few chapters will be like because I have loads will a bit planned for the sisters but I don't want it to be one after another or it might seem like natural so anyways if any one has any like mini plots for space fillers please message me or write them I will defiantly consider them and probably write them. Also one other thing I was wondering who you people feel about Peyton because she is one of my favourite characters but most Brucas fans (and I know a lot of you readers are Brucas fans as well as Naley fans because I looked up all your reviews and checked what type of stories you read by your favourites and stuff) don't like Peyton and I want to do some things with her but I don't want to lose readers or reviews so get back with me on that note please!! Any ways here is your next chapter with hints of Brucas **

Brooke eyes widened with excitement as she opened the door to a messy hair cutie. She pressed her lips together soon biting on them seductively. "Lucas you are so not the pizza delivery guy. Wait are you? Because I think I would start buying more pizza if that's the case." She added a devilishly grin to show of her million dollar smile and the dimples that boys went crazy for.

Lucas chuckled for a second as he shoved his hand in sheepishly looking away at the half dressed Brooke Davis. All she had on was a revealing yellow top as pyjamas with matching yellow shorts showing of her long tanned legs. He felt almost guilty just being in her presence. "Actually I was looking for Haley."

Her smile flattened as he heard the name Haley. Brooke was the popular one. The one that was use to having boys knock constantly at her door and know Haley was all every one could talk about. Her new hottie status after Nathan Scott 'nailed' her every one had noticed her more and know she was the new 'cheerleader.' It's not like Brooke didn't know being jealous of her sister was lame but her status was in jeopardy by her own sister. How could she go from Cocky beautiful popular Brooke Davis to insecure bitchy jealous so last month Brooke Davis? Hence why she was annoyed. "Actually no. She went out some where but I was too offended as she insulted my taste in music to ask where"

"Oh" Lucas simply said. Nathan was the first name came to his mind it was actually why he came over here. To warn her not to go and see Nathan it would just end in heartbreak sooner or later and he knew Haley had been through enough.

"Any ways non- pizza delivery boy do you want to stay? I am all alone and did I mention I hate being on my own." She pouted as she gave him 'the puppy dog' look that was irresistible to any guy.

Lucas looked at his watch it was nearly time for him to meet up with Rachel. He couldn't help but laugh it was evident that they both were after him possibly for some bet he wasn't blind nor stupid and defiantly not as naïve as people seem to think he was. "So you can piss off Rachel, right?"

Brooke arched an eyebrow almost taken back by that statement sure it was half true but it still hurt to know that was all people seen her as a scheming slutty boyfriend stealer. She shrugged it off it wasn't there fault they only believed what they were told. Some of the rumours were true and other nasty ones were not so true but it still made her feared in school and that was all you needed to get by in high school. "I was actually surprised to see the skank wasn't with you since she seems to be attached to your hip half the time." She bitched back lightly. "Look I am not asking you to have sex with me I am just asking you to keep me company. I never really had a friend that was a boy. Unless you count friend with benefits then I have had loads." She giggled before widening the door hinting for him to come in.

Lucas looked at his watch if he walked in he would end up ditching Rachel, his girlfriend. His girlfriend that was always 'studying' He nearly chocked as he suppressed the laughter. Like he mentioned before he wasn't naïve she was a cheerleader who was naturally smart she didn't study … so why he stayed with Rachel. He wasn't sure. Even though she knew what she was like a slut and a bitch he still didn't have the heart to say no when she asked him out and never mention the courage nor the heart to break up with her but he was sure she wouldn't cry over the fact if he did. But the point was he couldn't never potentially hurt someone. It just wasn't him and he never would be able to do that. He hesitantly walked into the hall and gave Brooke a soft smile. He dug deeper into his pockets as he fiddled with his phone finally turning it off.

"I knew you couldn't resist 'The Brooke Davis' charm." She smiled laughing slightly to prove she was only joking and not chatting him up. "Boys are so easy. A flash of your skin and cute puppy dog eye mixed with a seductive look and you got the boy running with a click of a finger."

"Brooke not all guys are like that. If they don't respect you enough to come running with out you making an effort then they don't deserve your body or your mind." Lucas said as he was about to continue till he got a giggle from Brooke.

"Sorry it is just. It has only been a few minutes and already I am getting an inspiring sweet 'Lucas Scott' speech." she smiled sweetly. "I could get use to it." She grinned for a few second as she felt a warm sensation rush through her body. "Just out of curiosity have you ever actually got drunk and just forgot about all the real problems and everything serious and just have fun and maybe sleep with some stranger? You know just live in the moment."

He shook his head almost ashamed. Most people have at least done one out of the two things but he never really found the point of either of the options expect for regret and a sore head plus a hazy memory the next day.

"Don't worry your not missing out on much." She admitted truthfully. "Okay why don't we have fun minus the drink and the sex well if we have to exclude the sex part?" She looked over only to be meet with a serious gaze. "It was a joke…" she added.

He shushed her as his body lingered closer to her his hand softly stroking her face as he looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes. "What are you doing." She finally mustered up to say with her voice so shaky for once she was actually nervous in a guy's presence.

"Living in the moment." He said as he watched her smile grow bigger.

"I like the sound of that." She whispered as she leaned her face closer there lips lightly grazing each other she was about to press harder when the phone rang. She groaned frustrated. "What a mood setter." She said sarcastically. Sadly knowing she had to get in case it was Haley. She finally moved her body from off the couch and answered the phone glancing at Lucas as she gave him the sweetest smile. The smile soon faded as the person on the other phone explained the situation. She felt tears quickly building up threatening to fall. She hung up the phone quickly leaning against the wall as she felt as if she was about to collapse. Her body felt numb. Everything that seemed important seemed like nothing. It was funny how one minute you felt like everything was perfect and finally coming together and the next thing her whole word and everything that mattered was falling apart.

"I gotta go!" she quickly said as she frantically looked for her jacket finally grabbing it.

"Brooke what is going on?"

"It's." She paused she couldn't even face saying it. If she says it then she will know that it is actually true. She wasn't ready to grow up in the matter of this very moment. She was never the serious mature out of all the sisters and now she would have to be strong for both Haley and herself. "It's Haley." She finally admitted as she felt her heart shatter closing her eyes as a lone tear trembled down her cheek.

Lucas expression turned sour. "What the hell did that ass Nathan do to her?" he asked quickly assuming it was Nathan. That was who she was going to see after all, right? If so then it had something to do with him some way or another.

"Wait what?" Brooke said as she lifted her body that was leaning on the wall finally standing up on her own two feet. Did he say Nathan? What the hell could he have done now expect for possibly push her in front of the car. She mentally slapped herself even the thought about joking made her physically sick but she was still curious to how Lucas could jump to the conclusion of Nathan had something to do with this.

"I mean that is who she went to see right?" Still getting a confused expression Lucas went on to elaborate. "He came up to Haley and said he wanted to talk to her and to meet her at the river court around 8. She didn't seem to know what she was going to do but I am guessing she picked to go see him."

"Why would she do such a thing?" She bit her lip before remembering that she was still in the house while Haley was in hospital. "Just will you drive me I don't know if I am in any state to drive and I don't want another Davis in the hospital."

He just nodded he would ask questions later either in the car or while they were at the hospital but right now getting there was there main priority was getting there for Haley's sake. Both bodies rushed towards the car before driving towards the hospital.

Nathan leaned in kissing her forehead ever so gentle. He knew he hadn't the right. He lost that right when he said he 'didn't love her.' Those could have been the most stupid words that have ever left his mouth and he had said a lot of stupid things. What was the point? He started to question. He used the 'trying to protect her' excuse far too many times and her lying in a hospital bed was hardly a job well done. He knew why he said those words why he lied and it wasn't just a case of momentarily insanity. It was fear. It is a strong emotion that usually controls our bodies and put ourselves selfishly before other because we are unwilling to make that sacrifice for those we love. You often see film stars in the movies being selfless and fighting for the ones they love but that is just fiction and although people wish they could do such a thing they never usually do because fear over wells them. Nathan he was afraid of becoming that guy who was romantically attached and losing his status as most popular and womanisers but now all of that seemed nothing compared to this. It was a pity that something like this had to happen before he realised were his priorities were and now he could feel it was to late. His handle cradled hers gently as if it was a fragile expensive ordainment.

"I'm sorry." He mustered the courage to say those two simple words that use to so easily bruise his ego but not any more. "I swear I was just trying to do what was best for you and maybe I was a bit selfish letting you go but know I realise what I want and that is you. It's too little too late. I realise that and I understand I just can't straying you along but I just want you to know I mean this. I do love you. I think it is love any ways it's not something some one experiences so many times in there life. Maybe I am confused with lust but it doesn't feel like that I want your heart and your mind not just your body. So just wake up so I can tell you all that again or just wake up. You deserve to live. So just wake up." He begged desperation evident in his voice.

"Hey this is Peyton Sawyer you must have just missed me but leave me a message and I'll try and get back to you." The beep tone once again came on after the voice of the other sister that had disappeared to New York either temporary or permantly? No one knew yet the truth was Haley and Brooke decided to give her space to live and hopefully she would find her way home but Brooke knew Peyton would want to know this to be here for both of them. "Peyton it is me again. I tried you before but I really need to talk to you on the phone but I guess I just will have to tell you this on your voicemail in case you are purposely missing my call. Haley is in hospital Peyton. She needs you I need you." Another beeping tone and the message was ended without even a mutter of goodbye. A frustrated groan and Brooke snapped the phone close.

"I can't do this Lucas. I am not ready to be the mature responsible one. I don't know how and the thought of some one depending on me is scary." She sadly mustered up. "I want to help Haley so much but I don't think I can."

"Brooke you are more responsible and caring then you give yourself credit before. Stop selling yourself short! Remember?" Lucas comfortingly replied as the car pulled up into to one of the closest free parking space there was in the hospital car lot. Brooke rushed out quickly slamming the door soon following Lucas as the both frantically rushed into the hospital. Before a nurse they had questioned about Haley pointed them to her room warning that visiting was on limitation since she was still very weak from the accident.

The walked through the long hall that seem to last forever. Each step she took she felt her heart bang viciously against her chest. She stops mid way as gave a sad look as if she was a lost little girl just trying to find her way back home. Lucas nodded before holding her hand reassuring her she can do this. She smiled thanking him for being her. Okay Haley was his best friend and he would have been her no matter what but him just being there with her meant more to her then probably would ever know.

If only. She wished.

**Okay totally space filler eugh yesh I totally hate them as well but it was necessary for the story we can't have just drama it would be badly written and unrealistic and all that crap but soon there will hopefully be more drama defiantly and Peyton should be coming back soon. I know the ending wasn't great but I didn't want to keep writing and then the chapter would suffer as it would just drag on. It felt as if it was on of those never ending chapters to me lol. I also have to ask another question I was reconsidering the BLP triangle I know not many like it but I need to do something so it won't just be boring and plus I love Leyton but it is still going to be Brucas. If not there is defiantly going to be Leyton friendship and / or Pathan friendship I haven't really planned that much. Any ways don't forget to review. It might take me longer to update as exams yes GCSE's suck like hell… Laters x x x P.S R E V I E W ! **


	8. Stand Still and Look Pretty

**Chapter 8**

**Stand Still Look Pretty**

**A/N: Hey I know long update but I have been doing exams like crazy eugh GCSE's I hate their lives plus I really didn't know how to do this chapter with out making it space filler-ish but it kind of is sorry and I have such writers block I just don't seem know how to write any more or something and I am trying my best not to delete this story but I promised I would write one more full story without deleting it. So I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and thanks for every one who reviewed the last chapter I loved them lol. By the way there well defiantly not be an BLP love triangle but there is also no Jeyton, sorry Jeyton fans I hate them and I will never write a story with them though I like the Jeyton friendship that was cute just not the relationship. **

**Note that I don't own One Tree Hill or the song Stand Still Look Pretty it is by Paramore. **

_I want to paint face_

_And pretend that I am some one else_

Imagine feeling safe one second and then scared as hell in the next second. How you could be so at peace but the next thing you are flying back to your earth and banging your sorry ass on the unforgiving pavement. In Brooke Davis' World everything was great. She was what girls wanted out in life. A gorgeous body, a pretty face, that bubbly cute personality with a hint of bitchy attitude for those who threatened her and of course that extra bit of money than most people. Every guy worshipping her and every girl on her side because they feared her. Yes Brooke Davis had the life that made any girl envious. She was certainly at the top, well at least some people would think so. She just stood still looked pretty and she got what she wanted with a click of a finger. But everything comes with a price. She was at the top. But as they say, what goes up must come down. Only 48 hours ago every thing was fine. Great even. She was grasping a boy that belonged to her 'best friend' more like frienemies. Enemies that pretend to be your friend. Not that she cared, she was the same for her. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, as the old saying went. So she couldn't help but gloat feeling victorious in 'the who would win Lucas Scott' game. She was care free and falling for some one was never an issue for her well at least she thought. He was different then every one else, he was caring and sweet. Though as hard as it was to admit it, like most guys, he would just get bored of her. She was a pretty girl, not an interesting girl, defiantly not a smart girl nor was she the sweet innocent girl. She was just the pretty girl and the pretty girl thing gets boring quickly to most guys.

_Sometimes I get so fed up_

_I don't even want to look at myself_

That wasn't even her worst problems. She has two sisters. One left and now the other one was lying on a bed. A car crash. A hit and run to be exact. Her life hanging in the balance. Only seconds ago she was flat lining, the words still haunted her as the beeping noise began and the nurses ran in as well as a doctor screaming 'code blue' who knew two words could cause some one so much emotional pain. She was fine now after using the deliberators on Haley they got her heart rate back to normal. She was going to fine, well if fine meant being in a coma. If that was the case then Haley Davis was defiantly going to be fine.

_But people have problems that are worse then mine_

_I don't you to think I'm complaining all the time_

"Hey Hales." She spoke, at first she felt stupid talking to what seemed like a lifeless body but doctors assured that in most cases it helped. She sighed. "I hope you can hear me or else I am just some crazy person talking to myself pretty much." Brooke croaked out a stiffened laugh before breathing in to calm her nervous habits. "I am sorry. I know it isn't my fault but maybe it is. You always start to think in this situation, what could you have done to prevent this. I could have asked at least care enough to ask where you were going, and I found out you were going to see Nathan, -which by the way is the stupidest thing you have ever done-. Seriously for a smart girl you sure as hell can be naïve. Don't worry I kicked his sorry ass out of the hospital. Okay officially rambling, incase you haven't noticed I am not good at staying on topic. Back to the point which is the fact I could have talked out from going to see him and this might never have happened. You wouldn't be laying here. We would be joking and laughing with each other. I am kind of screwing up lately. I mean the whole Nathan thing, god I just don't even know how to explain that and then blurting out the whole thing with you and Nathan. I am really sorry about that. I can't lose you Haley. You know I hate being on my own."

She placed her hand on Haley's. "If you heard everything I just said, squeeze my hand." Nothing. She sighed. "Come on wake up Hales." Still no response. "Damit! It usually works in the movies." She said to herself.

_And I hate the way you look at me_

_I have to say I wish I could start over._

"Haley Davis." A voice spoke making her spin around in a fast motion only to trip up on her feet and falling flat on the ground.

"Damn girl! Even in your dreams you're a klutz." The voice spoke again.

Haley lifted herself from the ground facing the person that was speaking to her. "Kayla." She spoke softly, eyes welding by the second as she stared stunned by the appearance of her best friend or what was her best friend. The sleek black hair was still the same as she remembered it as her face was covered in a pure white makeup and darkened eyes. She raised an eyebrow waiting for the slim figure to speak but instead all she got was a nod forcing Haley to be the one who asked all the questions. "This might sound like the stupidest question ever but aren't you meant to be dead."

"I am dead." She simply replied as if it was no big deal but then again she died at least two years so maybe she was use to it.

"So I am dead." Her eyes darted towards her wrist, the scars were still there from when she cut her self, it made her cringe as she felt as if she was taking a walk down the past.

"No, well not yet. It is kind of up to you." Kayla began once again as she began to elaborate seeing the blank expression on Haley's face. "Your in limbo, if you may. I am kind of your guide to help you make a decision whether to live or die and stay here." She said in such a calm voice as if it wasn't much of a decision. As if it was something simple to handle but Haley had always been a complex girl, even a simple decision whether to eat toast or cereal could be an agonising chore for her comparing what was an healthier choice and other factors to help her chose the right breakfast. Now she had a choice as big as choosing whether to live and go back to were she has problems. Nathan problems. Or stay were she didn't have any thing to worry about just stay in a blissful state.

"And how exactly am I meant to make that decision. No offence but it is a big decision. Some might say the biggest decision of their lives. Not me of course because I am cool and collective in that way" Haley said obvious sarcasm from her tone.

"Haley, calm down." Kayla couldn't help but giggle at her just at the fact she was still the same Haley from two years ago. "Well let's look at the pro and cons."

"Con – Nathan Scott." Haley jumped in. Even in a coma she was still obsessing over him. Whether it was lusting for him or bitterly hating him. In the end it was still obsession.

"Right the whole I don't love you thing." Kayla laughed. "He is stupid. That 'I don't love but really I do I just don't want to hurt you' crap only works in the movies."

"Wait, what the hell?" Haley said confused more so then ever.

"Eugh take a look…" Kayla said before she knew it an elevator appeared, they both got in it though Haley was hesitatant towards the idea. It was surprisingly quick until they arrived to their 'destination' "Where-" Haley began to talk but only got shushed.

"Nathan." Haley spoke confused as he appeared walking towards his bed lying down with an obvious sad expression. His eyes were puffy and red an obvious aftermath to crying. His hair was a mess and banging his fist against his bed side cabinet. He didn't respond to her once.

"He can't see you, or hear you. Just watch!" Kayla stated.

_I am slowly falling apart _

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

"Damit!" He muttered as he took another sip of his beer washing down his sorrows. "What the fuck have I done now!" he said, a sickening voice towards himself. "Yeah tell her you don't love her, let her go it's better that way." He said obviously mocking himself.

Before Haley could even comprehend what just happened they appeared back where they started off. She sat down on the crispy grass, a sad frown upon her face. It was easier to hate him. It helped her move on but now she wasn't sure. This could all just be a figment of her imagination but it felt so real.

"Does that help any?" Kayla asked but Haley just shrugged un-sure what to think any more. She couldn't pick out what was real and what wasn't any more. She stood there saying nothing.

_You might think it is easy being me _

_You just stand still look pretty. _

_Some times I find myself shaking_

_In the middle of the night._

Peyton Sawyer woke up as the bright sun shone into her eyes. She groaned merciless as she felt her head beginning to bang. "God." She hissed as she studied the room from the previous events. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. That what he had said, though that is what every one says about every place existing in the world. It was starting to lose it's credibility but she was drunk at that point after failing miserably at publishing her art work. Apparently New York just wasn't meant to be, to bad she couldn't have realised that before she took comfort in her roommate and flew to Las Vegas to forget her sorrows. Liquor and bags with little to no cocaine filled in them is what made last night a wild night. She hated parties but always found a way to be dragged to them even if it was in another state. She stared aimlessly at her hand. Her eyes widening as her mouth dropped.

_And then it hits me I can't _

_Even believe this is my life_

"What the …" She paused and turned facing the body next to her. Nudging him roughly to wake him up. "Wake up." She hissed harshly still continuing to shake him.

"What." He snapped as he lifted his head fully awake despite what he wanted.

"What the hell happened last night?" Peyton shrieked but all he did was simply grin in a devilish way.

_People have problems that are worse then mine_

_I don't want you to think I am complaining all the time_

_I wish every one would go and shut their mouths_

_I am not strong enough to deal with it_

_I am slowly falling apart _

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start_

Haley looked at her. "What! Is that all you are doing to help me? I get to see 'Nathan' saying that he really does love me. He was probably just feeling guilty about the crash." She began to ramble in the good old Haley way.

Kayla sighed. "Well I guess I could show you life with you dead. Like if you just died this moment how every ones life would turn out. Kind of like 'It's a Wonderful Life' apart from it isn't Christmas and I am not an angel looking for some wings."

Haley looked at her. "Right. I have actually gone insane. No one normal dreams of some one telling them they have a choice to die and they are planning to show them what life would be like If i died. It isn't normal, I must be insane"

Kayla shrugged. "Fine We will just sit here and wait until you make a decision. I'm dead, so it's not like I have any where to be." She folded her arms. "Though I actually did forget to tell you this. This limbo stage you're at? Well it's on limited time only and then that's when big man decides for you."

"Wow what ever happened to free will?" Haley huffed folding her arms. "It isn't an easy decision. I mean life, it is so complicated and I understand you are meant to go through a certain amount of pain to make you strong but what is the point when you have the chance to stay in heaven? Literally. Then again I will miss out on all the good stuff. Can I ask you question?

I mean it is kind of personal and I never got to since you well died and it would really help me."

"Well you haven't given me much choice considering you kind of already asked me a question but sure if it helps you make a decision then yes go for it."

"Ha Ha!" Haley said dryly. "You know you love being in my company, well you use to. Well the question is do you regret it. Killing yourself do you wish you hadn't?"

Kayla pondered for a second. It was something she had wondered for most of her after life experience. "Yes and No. Okay that probably doesn't help but it is hard to say. Up here it is just so peaceful and I am never depressed and plus heaven doesn't exactly have cliques who make fun of the people who are different. Pretty much no suffering up here. But I am always curious of what life could have been. Pain is only temporary Haley and things always get better. You are going die some time so why chose. The Afterlife isn't going any where it will still be here even if you are 70 or 90. So live life instead of keeping 'what ifs' with you for the rest of your life."

"Yeah that actually makes sense." Haley smiled. "I still have my sister and I would hate to be the one to break up the trio. So bring me back."

"Okay click your heels together and say there is no place like home three times." Kayla said trying to suppress the laughter as she watched Haley do it. "I was joking, I just always wanted to say that." She giggled only to get a death glare. "Oh If looks could kill. Oh wait I am already dead." She joked. "No seriously just close your eyes and you'll wake up."

"This better not be another joke to make me look stupid." Haley grumbled as she closed her eyes. "Nothing is working." She muttered.

"Haley?" A distant voice asked. "What isn't working?" Again the voice asked.

Haley could barely make the noise out it was so faint. She felt dazed and of a sudden pain swarming through her body. "Brooke?" She questioned her voice rough due to dehydration.

"Yea sweetie it is me. Hold on I need to get the doctor." Brooke said rushing out the room whilst Haley just smiled ever so slight. It felt so good to be home.

_And you might think it is easy being me_

_You just stand still look pretty._

**A/N: Well I hoped you like nothing special I know it is just I have to get through the details to get to more drama. I know I totally copied the whole dream thing from the show but I tried to make it different. I didn't want to give to much details about Peyton hence the lack of detail but you might have figured out the big secret but there is more to come also with her and her new boy. Yes drama. Next chapter will be set a week later so the story isn't dragging on. **


	9. Runaway

**Chapter 9**

**Runaway **

_**A/N: Okay I know it has been possibly over since I have written anything for this story but I have seriously been pondering over whether to just delete it. To me the writing seems messing but I was going through all the reviews I have gotten in the story and the additional alerts and favourites for this story even up to this day and I just was motivated to write it so I hope you are all still interested. Just out curiosity I was wondering whether I should begin to re write it along to the seem type of story lines to make it all little less messy or just continue. See how you feel after this chapter anyway. Please review and thanks :) Happy New Year by the way. To quote Karen Roe 'Woot Woot' 2009 **_

"Haley!" Brooke screeched at the top of her lungs as she spotted her sister attempting to hobble across the floor. "I swear to god Haley I am going to actually start tying you down to the chair." She hissed as she made her way towards Haley.

"I'm not an infant or paralysed and I am actually going to pull my hair out if I have to watch one more re-run of The Hills." Haley groaned.

"First of all how can you get bored of The Hills?" She questioned quickly as if it was an impossible idea. "And also Haley the doctor said to completely relax hence the fact I'm like a freakin' Nazi over here." She said in a complete breath. "Now either shut the hell up sit down or I am going to tie you and gag you." She smiled as her sister obeyed her every word. "I love being the older sister." Brooke then added with a giggle before being interrupted as the smoke alarm erupted with a screeching noise.

"Oh I'm guessing that would be dinner. Way to go older sister." Haley smugly replied feeling victorious.

Brooke just innocently smiled before spiriting of to the kitchen only to return to the table two plates filled with a blackened animal of some such that was unrecognisable. "So what if it's a little bit burnt?" Brooke shrugged. "It's meant to be slightly charcoaled any way."

Haley nodded. "Yeah I was actually more in the mood for a Chinese anyway."

"Yeah me too now that you mention it. I guess there's no point eating this since we're not in the mood for it." Brooke added as she brought the two plates into the kitchen and quickly disposing of them before returning with the take away menu. "Okay Hales I've got the menus." She said although her attention was soon drawn towards the door that was rattling only to be opened and revealing the blonde sibling standing there with a small suitcase grasped between her fingers.

"Hey!" Peyton said sheepishly. "How is she?" She quickly added as she lingered through the hall her case strolling behind her.

"You came back for Haley's accident?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton nodded as if it was an obvious answer.

"The accident that happened a week ago?" Brooke then added as she noticed the shame in her sister's eyes who once again just nodded. "So it took you a week to get home?" Brooke said with a hint of anger and confusion.

"Well I had to go to back to New York and pack up all my stuff and then I had to inform the landlord before getting a plane ride home." She paused for a second as she the shame and anger towards herself came rushing back. "Look I'm sorry but I'm back now and willing to help. So can we just let the past be the past." Peyton offered.

"Whatever." Brooke stated rolling her eyes. "And if you flew back what are you going to do about your car?"

"Friend is bringing it back." She said cringing at the thought of some one else driving her car.

"Haley there's a strange blonde girl here to see you." Brooke shouted from the hallway as she began to walk back towards the living room.

Peyton eyes glared at the brunette. "Ha funny." She replied dryly only to cause Brooke to smirk.

"Oh hey Peyt. I would get up but Brooke would shoot me." Haley said as she noticed the familiar blonde enter the room.

"Please don't because she will probably make me then clean up the mess." Peyton said as the two laugh despite the glare Brooke was now promoting.

"Not to ruin your suppose comic act but I'm starved can we please order." Brooke pleaded.

"What are we getting?" Peyton quickly asked as her stomach growled inwards. She had little to no money in New York using most of it on a tiny apartment shared with another person. There was barely any room for one person never mind two however between the two of them they still struggled to provide a roof under there heads. Not exactly the dream she had in mind when she arrived in New York. So food was no doubt a bear minimum.

"Chinese." Haley then chirped in.

"Chicken curry fried rice then please." She said licking her lips in delight at just the thought of decent food.

"We know!" The two girls then replied in union causing a slight roar of laughter to the house. It almost felt like old time that was before the complications of Nathan Scott.

"I still can't believe you managed to have sex with all three sisters." Tim said still once again in 'awe' over the whole situation.

"Tim that was weeks ago." Nathan grumbled at the memory before grabbing his beer can and taking large gulp. It had been one week since he had seen Haley and he was slowly losing his sanity over her. He felt his lip curly and he reminisced through the few memories they had. God he hated how much he loved her. It was crazy only a few months ago he refused to be some love sick puppy as he made his journey through high school. He would have laughed at himself now with Haley invading his thoughts at every opportunity. He sighed rubbing his temples as he realised that Tim had once again been rambling one about the situation.

"Whatever!" he simply muttered.

"Whatever?" Tim screeched. "It's not just 'whatever' dude! You're like a freakin legend."

Nathan replied with a shrug as his eyes still remained glued to the television set like they had been for days know.

Tim sighed in a defeated manner before diverting his attention to the television set himself. It took a record five minutes of silence from Tim before he began to open his mouth. "So are we going to this party or what bro?"

Nathan groaned in complete annoyance. "For the last time Tim no!"

"So we are just going to sit here and brood like we have done for the last week." Tim replied folding his arms resembling to a five year old child.

"Actually the plan was for me to sit here on my own but you had to stalk me once again instead of getting your own life." Nathan grumbled.

"Fine whatever!" Tim mumbled in reply as he jumped of the coach and bolting towards the exit.

Nathan of course feeling the guilt flood into his mind called his name but it was too late Tim had left him and despite what he had said only a few seconds ago he honestly didn't want to sit here on his own only to drown in his self pitiful thoughts.

"Haley can you not eat anything without spilling something down you." Brooke said giggling only to cause Haley to blush as she looked down to her pyjama top.

"So it's called character. Some people find it cute." Haley said excusing herself.

"Yeah you would have to be mentally challenged to find it cute or Nathan but I guess he falls into that category." Brooke snapped back as the two other girls shot up there heads as they comprehended the statements. "What too soon?" Brooke then sheepishly questioned.

"You think?" Peyton added in a 'duh' like tone.

"Well Haley is now smart enough to know he's an ass unlike say another girl that took a whole year of cheating on her to realise that." Brooke sniped.

"Well obviously Haley isn't over him or else when you mentioned his name her face had hurt written all over it. I guess since I'm a good sister I noticed that." Peyton replied back adding a sarcastic smile for effect.

"Well maybe Haley…" Brooke was about to continue only to be cut off by an irritable groan escaping Haley's lips.

"Can you stop talking about Haley…" She paused groaning once again. "I mean me as if I'm not here." She hissed. "Now I would make a dramatic exit but I can't. Well I could but it would be too slow losing its dramatic effect and I'm really comfortable here."

Brooke nodded. "We won't mention the un mentionable name again."

"Agreed." Peyton chirped in. "Although some people had the common sense to know that in the first place."

"Yeah so how was moving to New York anyway common sense girl?" Brooke questioned. She knew already just from the relief of being home that she wasn't exactly in paradise.

"Well dum dum it was great you know being away from you and all that." Peyton smirked.

"Guys shut the hell up." Haley shouted.

"Chill Hales!" Brooke muttered.

"Yeah we were only joking." Peyton added in a similar low quiet tone as if they had just been shouted at by their parents.

"I don't know how I've been able to but up with you two all these years. I honestly deserve a medal or at least somebody getting up to get me a drink." Haley smiled innocently.

Brooke willingly stood up. "Let me. After all I am the new responsible me."

Peyton bit on her refraining herself from laughing however she couldn't contain herself for longer as she let slip a sarcastic 'ha'

"Actually I have." Brooke smiled. "Well obviously I still have fun and still the usual charming witty self. However just not as much consumed with alcohol or needing a boy to seduce. Although now and then doesn't hurt."

"She's right she has been taking amazing care of me." Haley said backing up Brooke. Just as she muttered he words she felt a tingle from her side. It took a few seconds pondering over the weird sensation before realising it was her phone. "Oh!" She giggled as she pulled it from the side of the sofa and began to read the text message.

"Peyton." Brooke began as she her voice resembling as small child and her eyes resembling a puppy.

"What is it?" Peyton said jumping to the usual conclusion.

"I was thinking since your back and all that you could look after Haley." She said noticing the glare from Haley's direction. "Who obviously doesn't need looking after." She added to make the youngest happy. "Just so I can go to the party of the year."

"Sure whatever!" Peyton shrugged.

"Yay! I officially love you again." Brooke cheerfully added before literally bouncing from the sofa making her way to the stairs to get ready.

"So who text you?" Peyton quickly question raising her brows in a suggestively manner.

"Lucas he wants to come over. Is that cool?" Haley added.

"Yeah!" Peyton clearly stated.

"Good cause I already told him he could." Haley grinned sticking her tongue out at the end.

Brooke made sharp turn around after over hearing the whole conversation. "You know what guys that was the old me talking. It's not fair me leaving you Hales at the first opportunity I had and Peyton it's your first night back. I was being selfish. So I am giving up the biggest party of the year for you two and no one else. Yep feel privileged."

Haley and Peyton looked at each other both there brows frowned with confusion to the sudden outburst.

"Brooke its fine you don't have to feel guilty you done so much for me I think you actually deserve this." Haley reached out grabbing a hold of her sister's hand rubbing it affectionately. "Plus you are driving me crazy with the whole not letting me move rule and also not letting me watch anything other then The Hills."

"What!" Brooke gasped. "Oh please you were the bossing me about. You were one step close to telling me how to walk for goodness sake." She paused inhaling a deep breath to calm herself. "However I am willing to look over your annoying habits and forgive and move on and what better way then having a night in." She giggled clasping her hands together before any of the two girls could barely open there lips. "Great it's settled. I should get changed then." Brooke quickly muttered before ushering herself up stair leaving Peyton and Haley in utter confusion.

"I guess some things never change!" Peyton added.

_**So you sit home alone cause theres nothing left that you can do  
Theres only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you**_

_**Ooh, she's a little runaway**_

_**Okay just a quick note. I know this chapter was a bit fillerish but I have plans for lots of drama ;) I just want to say the title of this chapter Bon Jovi to 'runaway' as well as the lyrics at the end which aren't in order of the song. **_


	10. Almost Lover

**Chapter 10 **

**Almost lover **

**A/N: Okay I know this took forever to write but hopefully it was worth the wait. There is a lot of a drama in this chapter so please share the love and read and review =) As always I am sorry though for any corrections or grammar mistakes. I am pretty simple when it comes to those things. Title and lyrics from Fine Frenzy – Almost lover. If you haven't heard the song you really should it's one of my favourites. Well hope you enjoy xx **

The two girls sat across each other blissfully comfortable in their pyjamas.

"Right okay on three, right?" Peyton suggested as she watched Haley nod to the challenge. Her hand searched threw the popcorn bowl before grasping them into a handful. "Three!" she smirked throwing a few into the air towards the direction of the brunette.

Her mouth quickly squatted open as she swerved in the direction of the popcorn missing all of them. "Okay that didn't count because you cheated."

"Hey, we didn't make any rules to this game so…" She stuck her tongue out dramatically as she noticed her sister folding her arms and pouting.

"Well I'm not doing it!" She determinedly added.

"Excuse me do I hear a fore fit because then you will have to pick out of the hat of ultimate embarrassment." Peyton mussed.

Haley gasped before squinting her eyes in the form of daggers in the direction of her soon to be descent sister. "Wow I didn't know my sister was satin." She hissed.

"I prefer Lucifer!"

"Well whatever but I refuse to do it." Haley said shaking her head effusively.

"You can't refuse that defeats the whole purpose of the game." She added with a cheeky grin knowing the ultimate argument for Haley James. "Plus we all know you wouldn't or couldn't break the rules. It's just not in your nature." Peyton said as she launched out of her chair and began to do the victory dance. Finally she had won an argument to the sister that always had the wit and brains to have the last word.

Haley squinted her eyes devilishly as a cheeky grin slid easily across her lips. "Hey, we didn't make any rules to this game so…" She stuck her tongue out as she finished reacting what her sister had said only a few minutes ago.

Peyton quickly stopped as she recognised the words that were mimicked by her sister. "Well all I can say to that is touché." She said before sliding back to the couch. "However one of these days I will get the last word in and that victory dance will be for real and not me embarrassing myself… again."

Haley nodded lamely. "Yeah like I haven't heard that before." She coyly added. "I think we got so distracted that we forgot our missing sister who has taken 1 hour to get changed in her pyjamas like we did. Do you think she just sneaked off to the party after all?"

Peyton quickly scanned the room noticing there was no sign of the quirky sister. Just as she opened her mouth the doorbell echoed into the room and the blonde lifted herself up from the couch. "Why would she sneak of though if we weren't stopping her in the first place?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow while continuing to make her way to the door.

"Good point!" Haley quickly added before Peyton exited the room.

"Look who it is!" Peyton said as she returned back with the blonde in tow.

"Lucas, hey!" Haley said enthusiasm oozing from her tone of voice after al since Rachel and him were apparently dating 'exclusively' Lucas barely had time to himself never made any one else. He was at her call and beck.

"Oh it's Lucas I just thought it was a hot delivery boy" Peyton said obviously joking but as Haley noticed the cheeks rush to a soft a pink colour as she quickly rolled her eyes.

"So did your slave master let you of your leash for the night?" Haley said trying her best to sound as light hearted as possible however she knew all to well how skanky Rachel really was and she knew her best friend was doomed to be hurt at the end of this relationship but she really couldn't say anything after she ignored Brooke's pleas to break up with Nathan.

"Haha" Lucas added dryly before sitting next to Haley on the couch. "Since I'm such a generous person I'll do you a favour and ignore that comment."

"I guess ignorance is bliss" She quickly added.

"Well you should know." Lucas snapped back however he wasn't sure truly why he was getting worked up. In the back of his mind he knew was taken as a fool by Rachel however his stubbornness refused to admit he was wrong to even start this sham of a relationship.

Peyton eagerly watched the exchange between the two and knew thing were beginning to get ugly. "Children!" She said raising a brow. "Don't make me give you both a time out." She warned.

"Okay I am not going to even ask!" The three all turned heads as they heard the familiar raspy voice from behind them and there she was gorgeous as ever. Her hair was curled and she wore a pair of white tiny shorts and a tank top to match. It was the sexiest thing she owned that was wore to bed and wasn't lingerie. She had the perfect combination of wearing make up to enhance her feature but still making it look effortless.

"Brooke since when do you go to bed like that?" Haley questioned only to receive a glare from both sisters.

"Since forever plus shouldn't you be shutting up now, doctors orders, remember?" Brooke sharply added sharply.

"It's not like I broke my jaw." Haley said obviously oblivious to Brooke scheme of seducing Lucas away from Rachel.

Lucas face had confusion written all over it instead of questioning the two sisters who looked like they were ready to brawl each other he decided to change the subject.

"So how was New York then?"

Peyton arched her brow and quickly flashed a smile that read pure panic she was somehow avoiding this question all night and yet it continually crept up on her. "Umm you know okay and defiantly un eventful." She said rolling her eyes at her lame attempt at keeping it cool. "Well not always un eventful after all it's the city that never sleeps, right. I guess it just wasn't what I expected."

"Yeah well there's only one tree hill, right?" Lucas said as his squinted eyes connected with Peyton's causing the blonde to give a brief genuine smile.

Brooke felt like inwardly kicking herself on or some one. "Damn karma." She mumbled to herself causing the attention of the rest of the household. "Never mind!" She shrugged. "By the way Lucas I love that shirt on you but I bet looks better off." She said with the spunk and confidence that was part of her irresistible charm.

Lucas cheeks began to flush as every girl noticed the pink shade upon his face however this comment surprisingly made Haley combust with giggles. "Sorry but this family is so screwed up."

"Haley how much medication have you had today?" Brooke questioned with concern.

"Lucas will you get me a drink please?" Haley asked and Lucas gladly obliged. Her eyes followed him till he exit the room. "We are so not doing this again"

"Doing what?" Both girls asked in union.

"This whole stupid love triangles that this family seems so obsessed with." Haley fumed.

"Trust me there is no love triangle. Look Brooke you can have Lucas I'm really not interested him in that way." Peyton smiled. "See easy solution."

Haley snorted while Brooke pouted at the conversation.

"What?" Peyton snapped.

"You're giving me Lucas. As if there was competition." Brooke hissed.

However Haley rolled her eyes. "Both of you are idiots. First of all Brooke isn't that comment you said a few weeks ago exactly why Lucas is with Rachel. Secondly, Peyton you just smiled at Lucas I mean actually smiled without adding some sarcastic comment on the end of it. So the only way to solve this is by forbidden you both from having Lucas."

Brooke was ready to argue however the kitchen door swung open with a tray filled with snacks and drinks for each of the three with Lucas carefully balancing the tray. "I assumed you all wanted one and maybe possibly hungry as well."

"Wow cute and thoughtful. I thought that type of male was extinct." Brooke added a smirk firmly set upon her lips.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Wow I think I just threw up a little there."

"Well if your starting to feel sick maybe Peyton should bring you to bed." Brooke added with a subtle growl to the sentence.

"I'll get that!" Peyton early volunteered herself as the melody of the doorbell echoed to her ears. She jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the room where her two sisters were continually at each other throats and she thanked for these few seconds of harmony while they lasted which was approximately 4.5 seconds as she opened the door to reveal the fiery red head who was ready to do some damage as she push past Peyton and straight to the main room.

"Come on in" Peyton sarcastically muttered to herself as she followed suit of Rachel and entered the Living room.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the sight of Rachel. "Hey slut!" Brooke said her eyes following detailing every part of her raunchy outfit. "Did you get tired of standing at the corners when no came near you."

"Well if it isn't the jealous whore calling the skank a slut" She retorted back her words just as sharp as Brooke's. "Oh I forgot boyfriend stealer as well."

Haley nearly chocked as she listened to the girls back and worth banter however Lucas grew more ashamed of the person who was apparently his girlfriend. "I thought you were studying tonight?" Lucas asked his voice cold and stern.

"I was!" Rachel quickly defended. "That was til Bevin told me that you were here probably cheating one me with Tree Hill's own bicycle." She hissed.

"Maybe we should talk in private." Lucas suggested subtly as he grew more embarrassment of the scene before him.

"Yeah Lucas you may get your bitch of girlfriend out my face before I disfigure her face." Brooke added threateningly. "Although looks like some one has beat me to that already."

Rachel's eyes grew wider as raged bubbled through her veins. She knew she wasn't exactly loyal in this relationship but in her own little world she deserved that right and she honestly wouldn't have cared if Lucas wasn't either if it wasn't that it was with her arch nemeses. Her hand subtly reached down to the coffee table were a drank sat on only to pick it up but just as she was ready to throw it over Brooke's smug face Lucas grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the door hoping to prevent the potential girl fight he did not want to be part of it.

However the Rachel was already set in motion just as Lucas pulled her out of the way it spilled onto Peyton causing a growl as the cold drink gave a sharp feeling as it hit her skin.

"Watch it bitch" Peyton growled through her teeth.

"I'm hardly scared of you Peyton. I mean you let Nathan walk over for years and you didn't have the balls to stand up to him so what are the chances of you standing up to me now." Rachel added a slightly cynical laugh at the end of the sentence.

Peyton stood up as she stared Rachel straight in the eye before putting all her weight into punching her straight at her noise. "Pretty good I would say."

Haley looked horrified however Brooke was enjoying each second of it. "Way to go sis! The bloody nose is still an improvement from her last nose job anyways." She smirked.

"Thanks Lucas for sticking up for me there!" Rachel added sarcastically. "You know what Brooke you can have him either way I still in the end won the bet and everything else was just to piss you off and I managed that so win-win for me."

"Says the girl with a bloody nose." Haley hissed now growing aggravated knowing the pain and heartbreak those words probably just caused to her best friend.

"I think you should go now." Peyton added knowing things were just getting a little bit messy.

"No!" Lucas barely muttered. "What bet is this?"

"Oh just the one were Brookie over here bet that she could kiss you first. You know night at that party when we were both all over you." She paused soaking up all damage that she was causing that gave her such a thrill. "I mean you didn't really think us two would really be over you for any other reason, did you? Yeah you're hot but your river court rat."

"Get the hell out now Rachel!" Haley screeched.

"Okay I think I'm just about down here anyways." Rachel smirked. "See you all in school." Rachel slowly made her way to the exit with a proud smile to the chaos she caused.

Lucas hurtful eyes turned to Brooke. "Is that true?"

Brooke searched through his soulful eyes "Well yeah but not…."

Lucas shook his head interrupting her from finishing her explanation. "Just don't talk to me. I'm not playing your game anymore Brooke Davis." And with those words he walked towards the door himself.

"Lucass…."

"Brooke, don't!" Haley added in a disappointment tone.

All three girls sat down on the couch as Brooke lay her head on Peyton's lap as Peyton stroked her head and Haley put a comforting arm around her body tightly.

"So nothing really happened when I was gone then." Peyton questioned.

"Yeah I know who says small towns don't have drama." Haley added.

"Yeah well most small towns don't have the devil at there high school in the form Rachel Bitch Gattina." Brooke pouted.

The three smiled before enjoying in a few minutes of a blissful silence and after that night they were happy of it then of course as always everything that is good can't last long as they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it. Hopefully If I'm lucky it's some guy on a white horse to take me away from the hell called my life." Brooke said as trailed her body from the couch and towards the front door to reveal the mysterious guy. "Do you have a white horse?" She questioned.

"If it makes you sleep with me then yes!" He stated.

"Funny but if you haven't noticed our house doesn't have burlesque written on front of it and my name isn't Rachel Gattina so try her you might see here in a skanky corner."

"Okay but first I should see my wife." He added.

"Wow you're such a catch but why the hell should I care about this and why are you even here." Brooke said as she began to get aggravated she really wasn't in the mood after a night like this.

"I told you to see my wife."

"Well as glad as I am to say this so I will never have to see you again but your wife doesn't live her."

"Well do you know where Peyton Davis lives?"

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_


	11. Waking Up In Vegas

**Chapter 11**

**Waking Up In Vegas **

**A/N: Hey I know this is possibly the longest update ever so distracted. I haven't fully stuck on the couples I think I will just experiment. I hope your still interested so much more drama to come. **

_**The door slammed shut as Peyton stormed through the tiny one room apartment that was wasting away all her savings for apparently nothing. **_

"_**Wow Blondie! Do you mind the amazing mind of Chris Keller is trying to put his genius in yet another one of his songs?" Her arrogant and obnoxious roommate added.**_

"_**Hey! Chris Keller how many of these apparently genius song has became a hit or even any one expect unfortunately me has heard it?" Peyton hissed back. **_

"_**I know your upset cause 'The Keller' turned you down." **_

"_**Seriously I would actually storm into another room but we don't have any so since I can't be bothered listening to all the mighty Chris Fricken Keller speak I will instead going to turn on some Jeff Buckley before I kill you and end up jail which is just a lose-lose situation expect for the world who can celebrate in losing the world's most annoying person" Peyton snapped. **_

"_**Wow considering that was a long boring rant I just sort of turned out expect on the words 'Mighty Chris Keller' and 'Turn on' which are both painfully obvious. However if you don't play nice then I won't tell you my exciting news." **_

"_**You got new wax. I always knew something this great could happen to you." Peyton replied as sarcasm dripped from each word. **_

"_**Well yeah I did actually thanks for noticing but no that isn't the big news. Guess who got a gig." Chris gleamed. **_

"_**Uhh, playing on street corner of Time Square doesn't count as a gig" **_

"_**Okay so you don't want to come to Vegas with me and my brother." **_

"_**Oh yeah Derek our other roommate and meant to be your guardian. You mean the guy who invited me to do cocaine lines with him a couple of hookers. Yeah I would be honoured." Peyton snipped. **_

"_**Well he was the one who got me this gig." Chris quickly added defensively **_

"_**He's also the one who punches you for fun…" **_

"_**Look you can either go and actually attempt have fun." He paused staring at her blank expression. "Yes I know your Peyton Sawyer dark and moody, pain in the ass that refuses to have fun but it could actually do you the world of good." **_

"_**When have you ever you thought of anybody else but yourself?" Peyton rhetorically questioned **_

"_**What? Chris Keller cares!" **_

"_**Chris Keller need stop using the third person before I kick Chris Keller's ass." **_

"_**I knew you were obsessed with my ass." Chris smirked. **_

"_**Says the guy who stares at mine at every opportunity he can get." Peyton said quirky her eyebrow playfully. **_

"_**And…" He paused matching her look. "Anyways the way I see it Blondie you have two options. One) you stay her pouting and hoping some one will knock one the door and want your depressing drawings which will never happen. Or two) you could just fully let lose for once in your life." **_

"_**How do you expect me to pay for the trip when I can barely pay for rent." **_

"_**Look this is possibly the best venue ever I am getting a good bit of cash for it so I can pay for you." **_

"_**What's the catch" **_

"_**Well when I say a good bit of cash I mean enough for one room." **_

"_**So that's the catch…"Peyton rolled her eyes before continuing. **_

"_**It's not really catch plus I know you have been dying to share a bed with me since you laid eyes on me." Chris grinned. **_

"_**Wow you just get more diluted each second…" **_

"_**Just think about it! It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or something." Chris added before walking towards his bed. **_

"I don't get it!" Brooke finally managed to utter those few words out her mouth whilst her body continued frozen to the ground of the shock before erupting into laughter. "Oh right I get it I'm being Punk'd right?"

"I thought you had to be famous to be Punk'd anyways…" Chris smirked.

"Shut up so not the point. I mean why else would some creepy guy come to this house and say that you were married to one of my sisters." Brooke said quirking an eye brow.

"Oh so you are one of the triplets. Wow is everyone this hot in this family?"

"Yeah why is every one in your family obnoxious?" Brooke snipped.

"Yeah I'm just the exception." Chris added causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Are you going to continue to piss me of suppose brother-in-law or am I actually going to get an explanation out of you before I freeze my fricken ass out her!" Brooke growled.

"Why don't you ask Mrs Peyton Davis-Keller?"

Brooke glared at him as her hands folded against her chest. "Fine the quicker she denies it the quicker I can kick your ass to the curb." She paused for a second before turning towards the door. "Mrs Keller your husband is here." She shouted.

"_**Vegas baby!" Chris gleamed as he took his first steps in 'Sin City' **_

"_**Yeah! Real original." Peyton snipped.**_

"_**Wow two seconds here and already you're moaning and being sarcastic that actually might be a new record even for you." **_

"_**Yep well get use it after all you were the one who practically begged me to come here promising me a nice hotel suite and here we are standing in front of a crumby motel that makes our apartment look like something from the Upper East Side." Peyton hissed. **_

"_**Yeah well apparently even with the money I'm making at the hotel and with the discount of the room I still can't afford it plus I have to pay Derek for actually getting the gig." Chris admitted whilst he submitted the key in to the hole before fidgeting to open the door and finally pushing his body harshly into the wooden frame it opened. "There you go my lady." **_

_**Peyton rolled her eyes at the remake before gagging at the smell and sight of her suppose palace. "Yeah you're right getting an STD does sound fun." She mocked referring to the fact that he guaranteed a fun trip. **_

"_**It's not that bad." Chris tried to saying without chocking from the stench of the place. **_

"_**I swear I am this close on running towards my car and driving off dude with or without you." **_

"_**Well we could always use your car to sleep in. It would be real rock 'n' roll style." Chris quickly suggested. **_

"_**Yeah it's also very dying of hypothermia style." Peyton quipped. **_

"_**You always have to find faults with all of my plans." Chris pouted. "What are you doing by the way?" He said whilst looking at her questionably. **_

"_**I'm trying to find something to spray this room with?" She said before sighing and grabbing some perfume and body spray before using every last context of the items to cover the room in a heavy fog of chemicals. **_

"_**I'm chocking." Chris barely muttered in between coughs before he felt Peyton's hand attaching onto his arm to drag him out the door. **_

"_**While we wait for the fumes to dye down in our room you can get me hammered because it is the only way I will be able to share a disgusting room with a disgusting person without killing either you or myself." Peyton demanded. **_

"_**Sounds good to me…" Chris added with a nod of approval. **_

Peyton heart pounded and her eyes filled with pure panic and desperation. She wished and hoped that something could pop in her head to deny it without actually lying to her sisters. However it was impossible. She let out a small yet forced chuckle to benefit Haley who stared at her with confusion. "What the hell is going out there?" Peyton questioned deciding to play dumb for a while.

"Mrs Keller?" Haley questioned blankly.

Peyton began to trail her body out of the comfy position she was in trying to relax her body to the best of her ability however she could feel her muscles tensing at each step she took and her face became flushed and flustered as she wrecked her brain for something to get herself out of this horrible situation.

It wasn't a quick walk till she met him at the door step. He was smug and coy as per usual. That stupid grin as he looked her up and down. Before welcoming her. "Hello wifey?"

"Chris!" Peyton snipped. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? More like why the hell is he calling you wifey?" Brooke chirped.

"Guys can you bring it in the living room so I can follow what's going on. You know the girl with the broken leg not really able to move that would be me." Haley shouted her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Don't worry Hales this won't take long." Peyton reassured before turning her attention back to the problem. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well considering you just ran off after that night I thought I should come visit see how my sisters-in-law are doing?" Chris smirked.

Her eyes slid down his petit body frame before noticing the burn marks on his arm. It didn't take long to realise why he was really here.

"Are you wearing make up?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton eyes were torn away from the burn at the comment and she was right meaning that his face was that badly messed up even he could think of enough excuses to cover for his brother's behaviour. "You can stay but this has to stop Chris." She said knowingly glancing into his eyes.

"It will he's just going through some issues." Chris said grabbing his bags and welcoming himself in.

"Okay I can't really count that as an explanation." Brooke exclaimed as she slammed the door shut and followed the two into the living room.

"Yeah so what is going on?" Haley waited till all three where seated before starting her integration.

Peyton anxiously ran her hand through curly blonde locks as she complicated on whether or not to lie to the only two people she really trusted in this world or just confess to something that would make them question and judge her even further.

_**Peyton slurped on her cocktail mix as she wondered through the casino watching people as they either celebrated with drink or commiserated with drink however either way standing beside any guy usually lead to her getting free drinks. She wasn't usually the type of girl to either get drunk to the point of blurred vision and constant smile on her face as she was blissfully happy with oddly everything nor was she the type of girl to use guys to get free drinks but neither her or Chris had money and she desperately need something to take her mind this disastrous trip. She slurped finishing every single drop of the contents and satisfyingly grinned as she watched Chris return with another drink for her. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly before attaching her mouth onto the straw and letting the cool mix of alcohol soothed her. "Did I mention how surprisingly good your set was?" **_

_**Chris perked an eyebrow dazzled with confusion as he wait for some snipe comment to follow the compliment or trying to sense any sarcasm to the however it sound somewhat sincere and not like her.. "How many of those have you actually had?" he quickly questioned. **_

"_**One." She smirked. **_

"_**Really only one?" He looked at her questionably. **_

"_**Well one to many…" She admitted followed by rolling her eyes. "But yet not enough." **_

"_**Well remind me to get you drunk more often it leads you to actually be nice." Chris grinned. **_

"_**I'm always nice." Peyton replied densely. **_

"_**The lady doth protest too much,**__**methinks**__**." Chris sniped. **_

"_**Whatever." She hissed before downing the rest of the contents. "Me thinks you should so kindly get me a refill, sir." She mocked. **_

"_**Funny." He noted. "However my lady we have no money for you alcoholic tendencies." **_

"_**You do I seen the a few bills in your wallet." She said as her hand reached quickly into his pocket and pulled it out. "Actually never mind drinks are on me." **_

"_**Haha!" He replied dryly. "That's the money I owe Derek." **_

"_**Well then drinks are on Derek." She smiled sweetly before walking towards the bar before he could protest. **_

_**Peyton pushed through the crowds over people hovering around the bar stand. She flashed a smile at the bar tender knowing that it would get her served that much quicker. **_

"_**Yes 'Mam'?" He casually questioned. **_

"_**Can I have two Jack Daniels and cokes?" She smiled fluttering her eye lashes in the process; **_**Brooke would be so proud, **_**she thought to herself. **_

"_**Hello sexy!" She heard some obnoxious voice before feeling a slap to her ass making her slightly vomit in her mouth.**_

"_**Get your hands off my ass before I kick you in area you'd rather be treated nicely." She smiled sarcastically. **_

_**The guy removed his hand away from her ass leaving her to sigh with relief however the feeling was short lived when she felt grab her arm threateningly pushing her towards a wall. The smell of the alcohol made her stomach churn, his lips near pressing on hers while his hands crawled all over her body. She squirmed try to realise herself closing her eyes as his lips pierced her skin reminded her of acid burning her skin however quickly he was removed from her body. **_

"_**Stay the hell away from her." He said before punching the guy. He smiled seeing him stumble to the ground however the drunken guy regained his balance and know a scowl on his face. Chris grabbed Peyton's arm and rushed her out the door into the pouring rain. **_

"_**Thanks." She whispered. **_

_**He just nodded and shrugged. "Some people would call me a hero." He joked. "Maybe a medal should be made in my name 'Chris Keller' Hero of the city and …" He was stopped in his track as he felt her soft lips meet with his check. **_

"_**It was brave until he chased you out and you screamed like a girl." She laughed briefly. "Although I don't know what I would have done without you." She praised honestly showing a side of vulnerability that not many have seen before. **_

_**He smiled sweetly. "You could have kicked his ass. I was just really protecting the guy before you unleashed you kung-fu on him." **_

"_**Kung-fu?" She chuckled. **_

"_**I guess I was more drunker then me thinks." He shrugged. **_

_**She just giggled grabbing his hand and pulling pen from her bag before scribbling on his arm. **_

"_**Peyton's Bitch!" He read frowning a brow. **_

_**She shrugged. "I'm imprinting my territory so no bitch can come near you." **_

"_**I knew you wanted me" He smirked.**_

"_**Not as much as you want me." She coyly replied.**_

"_**Obviously!" He noted with his infamous smirk scrolled across his face.**_

_**She rolled her eyes before noticing his brother stroll towards them friends in tow. **_

"_**Well hello gorgeous!" Derek said before slapping her ass. **_

"_**Hello Dick, I mean Derek." She hissed while removing his head from her ass. **_

"_**Listen bitch play nice and I might give you a treat." He retorted pulling a bag containing white powder. "Let me guess you're going to say 'no' in a sarcastic way. You're so predictable." **_

_**Her blood bubbled through her veins. If there was one thing she defied was being predictable after all she gave up everything to move to New York however she wasn't going to be told what to do either. **_

"_**See the emo bitch is too scared. This is Las Vegas babes don't be such a prude." He laughed with his other friends. **_

"_**Yeah you're right maybe I should take this." She said snapping the bag. ""And…" She added as she began to empty the contents in a near by gratin "… do this." She smirked seeing his teeth grit together. She felt her arm being tugged and yelp of 'Run' from Chris. **_

"Haley can't we leave the 20 questions for another time my head is killing me." She said rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

"Why don't we get a bottle of whisky that normally gets the truth flowing." Brooke suggested before rushing to the kitchen bringing out the bottle from their fathers cabinet followed with 3 glasses. "Sorry Hales but with the medication your on it's not like you need another little high."

"Yeah cause that's me for ya constantly on my little high's." Haley retorted sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Brooke teased. "Moving on…" she quickly added seeing the scowl on her sister's face "One for you creepy brother-in-law. And of course one for the blushing bride."

Silence fell over the group as they didn't know where to start the conversation as so many questions that remained un-answered.

"How about a game of 'I Never' I'll go first." She paused. "Oh I have a good one. I've never been married."

"Sneaky Brooke I nearly fell for that." Peyton added in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Well obviously you're married or else you would have denied it by now." Brooke said stating the obvious. "Just admit it and we will get dad to get you a quick divorce and presto free from creepy guy who won't stop starring at my boobs."

"No we are not getting dad involved." Peyton quickly and firmly said.

"And I was obviously just admiring that top." Chris defended himself

"Yeah of course you were." Brooke rolled her eyes. "So tell us how it happened I'm sure it's so 'romantic'."

_**Entering the nearest building they found themselves in a Little White Chapel. They panted catching their breathes and sitting on the seats provided in the reception. **_

"_**I think we have lost them." Chris said in-between breathes. **_

"_**Or not!" Peyton quickly added pointing to the now angry mob approaching them. **_

"_**Well if it isn't bitchy and the beast." Derek hissed. **_

"_**I was obviously doing you a favour them drugs seem to being having bad side effect of stupid ass puns." Peyton retorted. **_

"_**Wow you are so funny but know you have to make it up for me." Derek suggested as he pulled her near. **_

"_**Stop!" Chris said tugging Peyton towards him. "You can't do that to her." **_

"_**Why the hell not?" Derek hissed as he clenched his fits together. **_

"_**Because…" He paused as he felt his body stricken with panic and fear. He searched the rooms thoroughly for reason to pop into his head. "Because we are getting married?" He said questioning himself. **_

"_**What?" Both Peyton and Derek shrieked. **_

"_**Uhh yeah. That's why we came in here but we are too young to get married without a consent of a parent."**_

"_**Well technically I'm your guardian and you know I will always help you out." Derek said calling his bluff. "Unless your are lying to me bro. I really hope not because you know I hate it when you lie to me." **_

"_**Fine that's do it." Peyton quickly added calling on Derek's bluff.**_

"_**Yeah right Sawyer as if you are going to marry a loser like Chris." **_

"_**Yeah well if he's a loser and he's 10xtimes the man you'll ever be so what does that make you then?" **_

"_**Peyton where are you going with this?" Chris whispered.**_

"_**He's not really going to marry us." Peyton rolled her eyes at Chris before turning her direction towards Derek who had know made his way to the reception are pointing at Peyton and Chris.**_

_**What was that you were saying then?" Chris quickly added. **_

"_**Well this is your fault anyways you didn't exactly stop me from digging this hole that you originally created." **_

"_**Look like you two are in luck the receptionist said she would be glad to marry you in half an hour." Derek smirked. **_

"_**Well then Chris and I should get something to wear. You two stay here and we will run out and meet you back here." Peyton added matching his smirk. **_

"_**Why don't we all go together that way I don't miss any moment to my little brother's big day." **_

"_**That is so sweet. I hope your paying though because neither I nor Chris has any money for this arrangement." Peyton added knowing how tight Derek was when it came to money.**_

"_**My pleasure." He hissed as much as he didn't want to spend a dime on either of the brats standing before him he wasn't going to let them squirm out this hole so easily. **_

"_**Great well for my dress I was thinking Vera Wang and maybe for Chris an Armani suit." **_

"_**Listen white trash you will get what is given after all wedding are meant to be about love and union not money obviously you know that or else you wouldn't be marrying Chris."**_

_**Peyton snorted. "I never knew you were a true romantic." **_

"_**Better believe it sister-in-law." He smirked. "Look we all know you are bluffing so Chris just be a man and face your punishment."**_

_**Chris gulped knowing they truly couldn't play this dumb charade forever and the longer they dug the worse it was going to be for him. She sighed before attempting to open his mouth and tell the truth however you could his throat closing over and his lips stuck together. He felt tears forming he hated it so much the pain, the bruises the embarrassment of it all. **_

_**Peyton could feel her heart break after all it was he stupidly that got him into this situation and he was going to have taken the consequences of her mistakes. Why did she steal the money specifically kept for Derek what for a few stupid drinks it really didn't feel worth it now? As for throw his stash of drugs away she could feel the venom bubbling through her veins there was no way she was letting Chris take the blame even though it meant marrying at the age of 17. It sounded ridiculous even thinking about it but maybe it was alcohol killing of her brain supply or maybe it was the guilt whatever it was meant she'd be walking down that isle soon to the bridal march and married by the fat Elvis impersonator every girls dream, although she was exactly every girl. **_

"_**Believe it or not we are getting married even if it means an ass like you will be giving us the permission." Peyton quickly added.**_

"_**Your funeral love." Derek snorted. **_

"_**What the hell are you doing Sawyer or will you be taking my last name." Chris whispered.**_

"_**Hardly. I'm just saving your butt considering it's my fault your sort of in this situation." **_

"_**Well this one hell of an apology." **_

"_**Well I guess that's why they annulments."**_

_**Yeah that's exactly what annulments are for." Chris hissed with sarcasm. **_

'_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.'_

**A/N: Sorry about the longest update ever. A bit of a filler but there will be so much more drama soon and I know the marriage scheme is literally ridiculous but stranger things have happened on One Tree Hill, right? Please read and review a bit of encouragement goes along way. Ta much x**


	12. The Kill

**Chapter 11 **

**The Kill**

It was Morning. Monday morning to be exact. Every teenager's nightmare as they hear the obnoxious buzzing from their bed side table and the beams of sunshine streaming through the window irritatingly running their comfortable sleep in their warm bed. Every one hated that knowingly moment where they realised they would have to drag their lifeless bodies from their beds to get ready to enforced hell called High School.

Every one hated this fact expect maybe one Davis sister as she chippered through the halls humming a sweet tune but most importantly walking through the halls without aid. No crutches, no cast no burden holding her back. A smile beamed from her face. This for her was just the icing on the cake. She loved Monday mornings. Get prepared the night before for school. The excitement if there was going to be a surprise pop test. She loved knowing that anything could happen in a classroom but it was her comfort zone. Hiding behind a book or having a pen and piece of paper and use her imaginations that normally lead to lyrics she always dreamed of performing although would never admit. School was easy for her and sanctuary for her to get away from the hellish weeks she had been through.

Haley stopped outside the a wooden door as she clenched her fist and banged against the door waiting from prompt response hopefully one that confirmed her sister was ready and prepared for school as she was. Doubtful. However no response at all made Haley groan in annoyance. "Brooke!" She moaned as pout formed on her usually cheery face. Still nothing. "Brooke Penelope Davis you're ass better be out of that bed or else I am coming in to drag you from it." Haley screamed once again. Again as she received no answer she opened the door and walked towards the bed as she set her sights of the lifeless body face down against the pillow. "Brooke stop playing we are going to be late."

"Haley!" a muttered noise came from the pillow. "I feel sick…" Brooke trailed off with a weak fake cough.

"You have been saying that for the last week. In fact ever since you got into that smack down between you and Rachel and Lucas you have been faking your sickness to avoid them."

Brooke quickly lifted her head up from the pillow turning to look at her sister, Haley. "Why would I do pretend to be sick? As If I care!"

"Obviously you do. Maybe you feel humiliated I don't…." Haley was quickly cut of as Brooke snorted.

"I am Brooke Fricken Davis. I don't get humiliated." She said oozing with confidence even if she didn't feel confident she was the master at faking it.

What is with all the shooting?" A week voice murmured as the two sisters turned their heads to see a blonde with crazy bed head leaning against the door frame

Brooke laughed while Haley stomped her foot against the floor due to frustration.

"Why are you not dress." Haley snapped.

"Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" Peyton shot back as her eyes glanced towards Brooke comfortable in the tempting looking bed. "Bed." She said her brain not fully progressing full sentences. She took slow step towards the bed almost zombie like before reaching the bed her body collapsed on top of the mattress.

Haley stood there in a huff. "Peyton Elizabeth Davis you have a had a week to get back to normal before school so you will get your ass up out of that bed and get ready. NOW!" She stated.

"Middle names and everything this morning she must mean it." Peyton stated while Brooke giggled.

"Sometimes I don't even think I share the same DNA as you two." Haley said her arms now folded.

"Come and join us Haley." Brooke said as she patted the mattress with an evil grin.

Haley rolled her eyes before stomping out of the room slamming the door behind her in true storm out style before loudly groaning only to hear fits of giggles of the girls echoing into the hall.

"Chris!" Haley smirked as she seen the annoying musician walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. However the clog in her evil mind was turning. "You'll never believe what Brooke and Peyton just suggested." She had to love his delusional mind at this moment. It was too easy to convince him of anything.

"What did they suggest then?" Chris question as he plastered a smug grin as he imagined every possibility.

"Well that's just say they are laying on Brooke's bed waiting for you." Haley smiled innocently knowing letting Chris do the rest of her plan or as she liked to call it, Operation: Get the Girls out Of Bed. Or something along those lines. She couldn't help but feeling smug over her little plan knowing all too well the girls expected her threats to be empty.

Chris arched his eyebrows in disbelief. "Awesome!" He muttered nodding to himself. He walked towards the door ready to open it but first he had to lose something to make the perfect entrance. He un-revealed his towel throwing it onto the ground and entered the room.

The sound of shrill screaming was like music to Haley's ear as she sat at the kitchen table with three already prepared coffees as she waited for the traumatised sisters to enter the kitchen.

A few sniggers let Haley's lips as her attention turned to the sister walking in the kitchen. Their eyes widened and their expressions looked traumatised.

"My eyes are burning." Brooke stated as she sat on the chair of the kitchen table before gulping down the coffee. "If you were going to play an evil twisted trick such as. Could not at least made this an Irish coffee. More heavy on the Irish then the coffee."

"You are truly evil." Peyton added following suit with Brooke and sat down at the table just taking a sip of the coffee before it being trailed away from her lips. "What the hell now."

"Go get ready now." Haley forcefully stated acting like the mother figure as per usual even though she was the youngest she had the more solid head on her shoulders.

"Fine!" Peyton rolled her eyes before making her way back to her room.

"You know Hales you could give Hitler a run for his money." Brooke hissed before doing the same.

The girls halted outside the doors of Tree High. Haley smiling brightly with excitement with getting stuck in to her new work ethnic get back to the old Hales pre-Nathan and his twisted lies.

Peyton stood there as she looked at this school as if it was mocking her and remind her of her failure of New York. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to think moving to New York would somehow make her dream of becoming an artist instantly obviously she was blinded with anger and humiliation.

Brooke stood tall and proud outside her somewhat kingdom. She was the Tree High's sweetheart. The bitch with the heart. But to rule she had to be feared but those few people who truly knew her they knew she was just a sweetheart behind the front. She created this whole façade to create the perfection image she was always desperate to achieve. But it was just an image the reality was she was an insecure girl who just wanted to be accepted and loved for who she is a not for what people this she is.

"I can't believe I am back here." Peyton broke the silence her voice evident with sadness but she felt the warm comforting feel of Brookes arm around her shoulder. She smiled gratefully. "I mean it's just weird." Peyton quickly added hiding her vulnerable side quickly.

"I'm so happy I am back here." Haley beamed. Her sanctuary at last. Although she could help but feel something eating away at her. The worry of bumping into Nathan Scott. It was editable. They had some of the classes, not many thankfully, and Tree Hill was a small not town, unfortunately. However she was in comfort zone as she wasn't going to let an ass like Nathan Scott from prevent her for loving the one place she felt safe.

"Geek." Brooke teasingly added. Already she had her front on. She was fighting the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach but she tried to convince herself it was just the idea of 6 and half hours in hell for her but at least she got to do her one passion is school tonight and that was cheerleading. "So P we need to get you back into the cheerleading practice. You have been replaced thanks Rach-Ho. But lucky for you I am planning on using this as cheer-smack down and taking her down."

Peyton rolled her eyes as the girls began to walk into the building. As much as hated to admit it she loved cheerleading. It was the only thing she felt connected to her mum still.

"Peyt." Hales started. "You can have my spot. I think I might do more tutoring and need more time to that. Plus I am not really into cheerleading that much."

"Haley take that back right now. You are not leaving Rachel is whether she leaves voluntary or I drag her out of the gym by the hair." Brooke hissed.

"So you are totally over the whole Rachel-Lucas-Brooke mess then." Haley sarcastically stated.

"Obviously!" Brooke said ignoring the obvious sarcasm from her sister.

This statement caused both Peyton and Haley to laugh. "Yeah obviously!" Peyton added rolling her eyes.

"So what's this devious plan?" Haley warily questioned.

"Two Words. Cheer Mutiny" Brooke grinned. "Gotta go and do some damage."

Peyton sniggered so glad that she was back here with her sisters. She didn't realise how much she missed them till was gone and after that stupid fights such as a meaningless ass meant nothing to her. "So touchy subject here but what's happening with you and…" She paused finding it hard to even bring his name up despite everything she really cared about him but at the end of the day her sisters meant more. "Nathan?" She finally questioned.

This instantly took Haley back. She wasn't sure if this was trick question to test her loyalty but the genuine tone from the question made her think of otherwise.

"Um," She paused. "The night of the accident he told me he didn't love me." She opened up quickly forgetting that Peyton was his ex and thinking more or opening to her sister.

Peyton's face quickly washed over with guilt remembering the conversation she had with Nathan the night before she left. She was trying to look after Haley even though she was the smartest she was the naïve and believed the best in every one. It was her one flaw.

"I'm sorry Peyt." Haley quickly added remembering the whole mess her and her other sister and caused. "I thought it meant more. I know it's a selfish excuse but I thought he loved me." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "But I was wrong."

"I just want you to be happy, okay? I don't want you to be like me and Nathan. He's a good guy but he doesn't know how to show it so until then it's probably for the best."

Haley smiled sweetly at her sister amazed at her forgiveness and it wasn't like Peyton to quickly get over a grudge but she was thankful she did although the words stung Haley she still loved him evidently but Peyton was right it was obviously for the best she could have got more hurt.

Peyton said her byes as she left for her first class. Haley however had a free so she headed towards her favourite place. The tutor centre.

"Hey Bevin!" Brooke whispered as she tapped the ditzy blonde's shoulder.

"Hey Brooke!" Bevin shouted to the rest of the class obviously missing the point of subtly.

"Ms Davis! Something to share." Mr Nolan exclaimed.

"Nothing apart from you should really burn that tie." She teased causing a laughing response from the rest of the class. She thrived on the attention.

"Well how about you can give me more fashion tips this afternoon, in detention."

"Sir, with all due respect one afternoon wouldn't even help with that. I mean I am good not a miracle worker. Second I can't make this afternoon cheerleading practice and all that. But I'll tell you what I'll have my people call your people well that probably just means you but…" She trailed off looking at the teacher's unimpressed face and smiled sweetly. "Okay. I am really sorry and everything but can I just make it up another time." She paused looking at the teachers seem stern face. "Please?" She questioned.

"Okay instead of today's attention how about a week's detention?" Mr Nolan added.

"Yes that's fine so what week?" Brooke smiled.

"This week and since this is the first day of this week I guess that means it starts today." Mr Nolan smiled forcefully before continuing on with the lesson.

Brooke immediately pouted and rolled her eyes. However the show must go on and she would have to tweak a few of the plans but Rachel will be leaving that squad today. She tore a piece of paper and scribbled down words and threw at Bevin.

Bevin opened the page up. "Do not read this out loud." Thankfully the teacher hadn't heard the blonde's soft spoken words. "Oh!" she giggled to herself before continuing to read the note.

Don't read this out loud.

Bevin you have to know what I overheard Rach telling a group of guys, that you were a slut.

I didn't want to tell you this but she keep spreading all type of rumours about you including the one in the bathroom about you use to being a guy.

The gasp leaving Bevin's mouth made Brooke grin. Knowing that Bevin was Rachel's confidant soon everything Rachel told Bevin all the deep dark secrets would be flooding out. Not only that but everything she said about the girls in the squad Bevin would know tell.

Peyton took her seat in the English classroom. She looked round and wondered where the teacher was. The class was mayhem. Girls gossiping in the corner gathered in their clique. While the jocks teased and played tricks on the nerds. But her attention turned to guy who was still reading despite the fact of the apparent free period of time. "The Great Gatsby nice." Peyton said turning to anonymous boy.

The book moved away from the face to reveal his secret identity to reveal a dirty faired messy head of hair that belonged to no other than Lucas Scott.

"Didn't know you were a fan of Gatsby?" He questioned.

There is a lot of things you don't know about me." She smirked.

"I see." He nodded disbelief he was having a conversation with Peyton Sawyer the girl he had a crush on since 5th grade.

"So Scott what type of music are you into, Just to let you know I am totally judging your taste of music just to warn you."

He laughed. "The cure." He lied he wasn't a huge fan however he knew how much she loved them. "The smiths, NOFX, Dashboard…" He was cut off

"I'm actually impressed." She could help but gleam. "Who knew you had good taste. Well minus dating Rachel." She teased.

"I was about to say the same thing to you minus Nathan of course." He retorted.

She couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Touché."

Haley sat on the table as she began to read a book. The morning had been slow and so far not many people had been in for tutoring probably because it was only start of the year and not many people have managed to fall behind so quick.

"Hey Hales." Jake said sweetly.

Jake was a good friend of her and Peyton's and Brooke's. They have known each as long as she could remember. He worked at the tutor centre as well in his spare time. He also loved playing music and playing basketball. He was the sweetest guy she knew and she had to admit he was easy on the eyes.

"Sup?" She coolly replied.

"Well I thought I should warn you but I overheard a teacher assigning a student to be tutored by you."

"No don't tell me I have to tutor someone in the tutor centre." Haley teased.

"Funny!" He smirked. "I am trying to be serious here."

"Okay who is it? Freddy Kruger?" She joked again before quickly apologising. "Sorry tell me."

"It was Nathan." He said quickly. "Sorry!" He stated before continuing. "Look I can go to the teacher and request another tutor for him."

"It's not necessary Jake. I mean I am going to have to see him sometime."

"Look it's up to you but if he does anything to piss you off then I will gladly punch him." Jake threatened.

Haley sniggered. "I mean of course you will."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in me Davis." Jake said pretending to offended but genuinely he was hurt. He wanted to protect her since he obviously cared so much for her.

Lunch came finally thought Brooke dreading these afternoon's detention. She so the tangled blonde curls and walked towards it leading to the table she was sitting at. "Life officially sucks." Brooke plopped down on the seat as she pouted.

"Why what have you done now." Peyton frowned her brow.

"Why is it always my fault" Brooke whined. "Because your Brooke fricken Davis." Peyton smirked.

"Ha Ha!" Brooke replied dryly. "Any ways back to real problem. I have detention this afternoon."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "How did you manage to get detention exactly?"

"Well apparently Mr. Nolan doesn't appreciate constructive criticism when it comes to fashion sense." Brooke explained.

"Who knew it was such a touchy subject for him." Peyton teased knowing there was more to meet the eye their always was with Brooke.

"So no cheer-mutiny for you then."

"Oh no Rachel is going to be bye bye bitchie after I am done with her. In fact I think the rest of the girls will refuse to cheer while she leads forcing her to leave."

"What have you done Brooke?" Peyton wearily asked.

"I just told Bevin a few home truths." Brooke snickered.

"I would love to see how your evil mind works." Peyton retorted.

"It's not for the faint hearted." She smirked.

"Hey Peyton they didn't have any coke left so I just got you diet." He said setting the can beside her.

Brooke looked sheepishly away. 'Way to warn me' she thought before shooting an evil and obvious glare at Peyton.

"Hey Brooke!" Lucas awkwardly added to attempt to cut the tension.

Brooke quickly flashed with jealously reminded of Haley's words the other week about Peyton liking Lucas and now here she was with the one genuine guy who actually acted interested about what she said rather than caring about getting her into bed. Before she could think he mouth started to move as words she would soon to regret. "So how's husby?" She quickly felt a rush of guilt afterwards. "Sorry!" She sighed. "I just find a way to put my foot in my mouth as per usual."

"Husband?" Lucas arched a brow realising it most likely a joke however the look between the two sisters suggested it was touchy subject.

"Long story. Actually I just realised I have to go to the library." Peyton said leaving the table quickly before the 21 questions began.

"Sorry!" Brooke whispered back to the blonde. She looked back to Lucas who was shifting awkwardly in his seat. "Don't feel like you have to sit awkwardly here on my account." Brooke immediately snapped.

"Okay then?" Lucas said in confusion as she gathered his belonging and removed himself from the chair.

"I am sorry though about the other night." Brooke quickly added as guilt washed over her body.

"I know Peyton was telling me." Lucas sat back down.

"Know I just feel even worse." She sighed. "Do you ever feel like all you do is cause trouble where ever you go?"

"Honestly no!" He smiled. "I know what it feels like to be a mistake to somebody else."

"Yeah the whole Nathan thing?" Brooke said lightly around the subject.

"Yeah it sucks knowing you dad wants nothing to do with you."

"Yeah I sort of know how that feels" The words slipped out of her mouth in the form of her rough raspy voice.

"What do you mean?" Lucas frowned his brow.

"Never mind." She instantly said. "Just me being over dramatic." She plastered a fake smile and forced a cheery voice refusing to let him see this side of her, not yet any ways.

He wanted to pry on the subject but obviously it was a touchy subject so instead he just nodded.

"So about the whole Peyton thing. Listen what I said was true but just don't let it put you off being interested in her or asking her out because that one small bad minor thing is nothing compared to all the all great amazing things about her." Brooke pushed the words forward despite it hurting her.

Lucas chuckled. "That's exactly what Peyton said about give or take a few words."

"Great minds" She smirked "So does that mean we can forget everything that happened?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. "As long as we can forget me dating Rachel."

"Don't worry we all do stupid things at one point in life." Brooke teased. "By the way that who Peyton married thing can we keep it on the DL."

"Hey Hales!" Peyton said as she sat down beside her sister and friend Jake. "Why are you two sitting in the library?" She questioned with a suspicious mind.

The two looked at each other before turning back to stare at the curly blonde girl. "Why what's wrong with sitting in the library?" Haley answered with yet another question.

"Why didn't you join us in the cafeteria or was interrupting anything?" Peyton smirked causing Haley to laugh nervously and blush at the same time.

"Believe it or not but I don't have to at yours and Brooke's side all the time." Haley firmly stated.

"It's purely innocent." Jake quickly reassured.

"Yeah whatever you say. " Peyton replied dryly. Clearing unconvinced.

Haley glared. "Why are here then or was it just to throw accusations?"

"Well Brooke our dearest sister decided to tell Lucas I was married." Peyton snapped.

"Why do you care again?" Haley smirked knowing all too well why.

"Ha!" Peyton rolled her eyes. "I don't care but at the same time it would be really awesome if the whole senior year didn't know about me getting hitched."

"Wait so you actually married. This isn't so weird skit you guys are playing out." Jake finally chirped in complete confusion.

"Technically." Peyton murmured. "Apparently what happens in Vegas doesn't stay in Vegas."

"Well who is this guy? Is he decent?" Jake began his usual questions. Every time one the girls got a new boyfriend he would be like older protective brother and made sure they were worthy for them but he never seemed to agree with their choice in men.

"They got married in Vegas what do you think?" Haley stated only to receive the ultimate death glare from Peyton.

"He's misunderstood." Peyton defended.

"That's what you said about Nathan." Jake retorted automatically without thinking leading to awkward silence to come over the air. "Uhh Maybe I should do the whole interrogation thing with this guy then find out the facts." Jake added.

"I wouldn't bother it is temporary. I just need to figure out how to tell daddy." She frowned. "That will be a fun conversation." She looked at the two as they giggled sharing inside jokes. "Well I'll leave you two love birds too it." She teased before leaving.

The final bell ring and normally for Brooke that meant the delight leading her squad but today a frown formed on her lips and she walked towards Mr. Nolan's classroom. "Hey sir." She forced the words out of her lips. "I am here to be held against my will." She quipped.

"Sit down Ms. Davis." She did as she was told. She grabbed a few books and began on her homework get it out the way so at least at home she could do something fun. Maybe she should have a party celebrate her now enemy out of the squad. She pulled out her cell and looked through her phone book. Maybe not she decided as she glanced at particular name maybe she would just spend time with just one in particular.

"Okay girls just because Brooke isn't here we can slack off. I am leading this squad and in doing so we will probably be better." She began her speech the one she planned as soon as she heard Brooke was in captivity and she was finally leading the squad like she always wanted. However it wasn't going as she thought. The girls sat on the bleachers gossiping, un-motivated and worst of all ignoring her. "What the hell?" Rachel screeched the frustration becoming over whelming.

Bevin stood up. "I am not being leaded by a liar and bitchy hoe." The words stung the red hood. Her own side kick turning against her.

"It's led honey." A girl who sat next to her whispered. "But Bevin is right we don't take orders from Hitler in drag."

"What the hell is going on here?" Rachel frowned her brow. "I don't understand..." She trailed off desperately looking at her squad. "Bevin?" She questioned.

"I am not being on like squad with you or hang out with like ever again?" The girls nodded in agreement.

"I am the best cheerleader here. How are you suppose to win all stars without me, bitches?" She stood her ground she worked too hard for her status and this wasn't going to be the end of her.

"We have Brooke." Haley stood up. "And she is away better cheriographer then you can dream off."

"Listen mousey no-one even wants you on this team. You have the co-ordination of a blind person." Rachel snapped.

"We want here" The squad chirped in.

"And who would replace me." Rachel added.

"Me!" Peyton said as if on cue.

"Wow that almost sounded as it was planned." Rachel rolled her eyes. "This isn't over bitches!" She hissed and with that note she left the gym with one thought on her mind. "Brooke Davis you are one dead bitch"

**Come break me down, **

**Bury me, Bury me,**

**I am finished with you**

_**A/N: Some of that was rushed. I did in one day which isn't like me. I know there wasn't any Nathan either but I am still un-decided on couples so I am just going do a bit of everything. Mwahahaha! Or we will just see what happens. I know there wasn't much going on their either but the next chapter or the one after will be big drama. **_


	13. Heads Will Roll

**Chapter 13 **

**Heads will roll**

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews I really appreciate. I was going to add another chapter before this but it was going to be purely filler. This chapter contains a lot of drama. So as well I hope you agree. As always Read, Comment (advice and crissum always welcomed) and of course hopefully enjoy. **

**By the way I forgot to add that the song for last chapter was by 30 Seconds to Mars 'The Kill'. This chapter title is by Yeah Yeah Yeahs called Heads will Roll it is one of my favourite songs at the moment. **

It had been exactly four days since Rachel left the team and her threats had all been empty except a few 'nasty' words exchanged. It was an obvious desperate attention to still be known after her five minutes of popularity were long gone.

The squad was still at practice. The final words of the song played as the squad continued to dance hitting the beats precisely. Two Girls did a back flip hitting on the final beat as the routine ended. Brooke frowned it was good however she was determined to end the senior year with a bang and that meant beating Claire Young and her army of skanks. "Look I am happier than anyone to say the red headed devil leave this squad but she was pretty awesome cheerleader whether I hate to admit it or not. But imagine this. Rachel sitting watching us loose at the Secret's All Stars Championship with a smug annoying smile on those plastic filler lips and mocking us. So do you want to be losers or do you want to be smug and mocking Rachel?" It was Brooke's attempt at motivating the squad to 'up' their game and to a normal person it would sound ridiculous however to a normal popular-hunger cheerleader the thought of being mocked was worse than social faux pas.

The nausea feeling passed through Brooke again. It had been like this week however since Peyton arrived back they had been munching out every night hanging out in one their rooms to the early hours watching girly films to laugh and sob or mock in Peyton's case. Apparently having chocolate on top of chocolate wasn't healthy for your inner intestines. "Squad dis-missed." Brooke stated before slowly creepy to the bleacher to stop her from cramping. She was over working herself to perfect the routine. She was tired and lacking in energy and it meant she had no chance to catch up with Lucas. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Probably that she was playing him again with her hot and cold behaviour.

"Brooke you okay?" Haley sat beside her putting a hand on her back. Her pale face was almost aluminous and the black circles under her eyes where un-usually obvious.

"Yeah of course." She barely whispered through her heavy raspy voice. "Just over working it." She pouted. "But TGIF, right?" Brooke instantly squealed forcing her usual cheery appearance to the surface.

"Yeah?" Haley nodded obviously un-convinced with the statement.

"You know we could cancel the Halloween party." Haley added only to receive a gob smacked expression. "Just an idea?" She wasn't exactly too keen of having this party either. Nothing had went planned so far since they started their school year and she had this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her this night wouldn't end their bad luck streak.

"Hales I know you have had this awful headache all day and obvious the aspirin has went straight to your head." She quipped. "This is our last year to host this Halloween party before we all go to college to god knows where." She paused to take a deep breath as she let the thoughts take over her head. She hated thinking of the future she preferred to be oblivious to that part of her life. "Please tell me you have an outfit." Brooke begged.

"Yeah of course I do." She lied.

"What is it then?" Brooke quirked a brow curious to the answer.

"Uhh!" She paused trying to think on her feet the problem was if she said she wearing something then they didn't have it in stock then she would be screwed. "It's a surprise."

"It better be good Hales. You know I heard Jake is going as Superman, maybe you could go as Lois Lane. But you already have an outfit, right?" She winked before walking out the gym with her game face on.

Haley strolled across the pier as her eyes fell upon the brown eyes standing before her. "Hey!" She smiled sweetly. It had been four days since she began to tutor Nathan and she had to admit it clouded her judgement and made her forget of any bad memories and just the blissful ones. After all ignorance is bliss. He had been completely focused on the work and put all his effort into this work in fact he missed a ritual work out with his dad to make a session with Haley. She hated to think of the consequence to that action knowing all too well how much of an ass Dan Scott was. She loved the way he used to be so honest to her about everything. . That was Nathan stubborn and had his own mind but sweet and loyal through at heart. Even if he wouldn't admit it or even realise for that matter.

They sat down at wooden table as Nathan quickly pulled out his math books. No words. He refused to hurt her anymore and he refused to make this any worse on her then needed to be. He tried to quit her cold turkey for her own good but he was too selfish. He needed to see her and not just two minutes of passing in the hall each day. He wanted to hear her kind soft spoken words. He wanted to see that beautiful smile even if she did hate it. He loved staring into her eyes dazing off and more than anything he wanted to hold her and kiss her. The temptation was driving him to crazy but he retained himself. He looked up staring into her beautiful brown eyes smiling softly he wanted to talk to her other than about maths but it had to be light. "So what's your outfit for tonight?" He knew all too well her plans. The house party for Halloween. He was invited ages ago as Peyton's date however he was guessing he was no longer welcome after the last house party the sister's had thrown.

"I have no idea." She muttered as she concentrated on marking Nathan's mock exam.

"You haven't got your outfit yet?" He chuckled. "Aren't you freakishly organised like all the time?" He knew the answer all too well. It was almost like OCD at times.

"I know!" She giggled remembering all too well their strict schedule Nathan use to mock. ""I just don't really want to go to be honest. My hearts not in it."

He instantly frowned. He didn't want to ever her words it was more torturing then not being able to hold her or kiss her. "Hales…" He started only to be cut off.

"Please don't call me that." She barely whispered.

He nodded. "Sorry!" He paused. "You know places are going to shut in half an hour."

"Damit!" She pouted. "I walked here and everything Brooke is officially going to kill me."

"I could drive you" Nathan instantly chirped in.

"I don't know…." Haley trailed off.

"Haley it's do or die." He smirked.

"Whatever you get no say in what I am wearing." She finally hesitantly agreed.

"So what you wearing?" Brooke questioned the dirty fair blonde boy standing in the middle of the river court.

"What?" Lucas chuckled it was hard to keep up with Brooke sometimes.

"To my party of course." Brooke said as if it should be a well-known fact.

"Ahh that!" Lucas nodded know on the same page. "Haley was saying it might not be happening this year so I didn't get anything this year." He admitted.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed. "She said what?" She rolled her eyes. "Well Broody you better put the ball down because we have shopping to do." She smiled.

"Hey" Peyton greeted as she entered the house noticing an anxious Chris.

He put a grin to disguise his expression. "Came home for an afternoon delight?"

Peyton automatically rolled her eyes. "This right here is why people think you are creepy."

"You love it Blondie. That is why you married me." His smirk grew bigger.

"Yeah obviously." Peyton sarcastically replied. "So what have you been doing all day I dread to ask?"

"Nothing probably because there is nothing to do in this small town." He moaned. "I can see why you wanted to move to New York and attempted but failed as an artist."

"Said the failed musician." Peyton retorted. "Plus if you don't like it you can find someone else's house to crash at."

"I know we are like a written cliché." Chris added making Peyton laugh. "And leave my wife no chance."

"And the fact that you have no friends doesn't play apart in this?" She questioned. "And you better not call me that word at the Halloween party tonight."

"You ashamed of me?" He said acting upset.

"What do you think?" She smirked.

"I think you want Chris Keller." Chris teased.

"It scares me how delusional you really are." Peyton quipped. "So what exactly are you wearing tonight? Something completely inappropriate knowing you."

"Davis you know me all too well." Chris paused. "I'm guessing something completely gothic and depressing for you."

"Ha ha!" She replied dryly. "I guess you'll just have to wait to see."

"This is insane." Haley stated. "There is nothing left that's even half decent."

"What were you thinking of getting?" Nathan questioned just happy this afternoon had went better than even he could of predicated.

"I don't really know…" She pondered. "What are you wearing?"

"I didn't think I should go to be honest." He answered hesitantly tip-toeing around the subject.

"Well I don't care personally as for Peyton and Brooke I don't know." She shrugged putting on the act as if his presence no longer mattered to her. "If you go maybe try keeping it your pants though and try not to cause drama." She couldn't help but jab.

He sighed. "You have no idea how much I regret that night."

"Sometimes regret isn't good enough." She shrugged. "But you should go maybe you can make amends or prove you have changed like you said you have."

"I've nothing to wear." He stated.

"How about I pick something out for you?" Haley smirked.

"Does that mean I can pick one out for you?" Nathan carefully questioned.

"You're on." Haley confirmed. The two went their separate ways to avoid each other while they were getting each other's costumes. For Nathan this was his chance to show Haley how well he knew her however for Haley this was a chance for a bit of revenge in a playful way.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Lucas questioned as he watched on at the most determined shopper.

"What about this?" She pulled a pair of barely their briefs in metallic gold. "I think it would suit you" Brooke teased.

"Funny!" He dryly replied. "How about I take over looking." He raised an eyebrow to show is concern. He didn't want to turn up looking like Tommy Lee.

"No!" Brooke pouted. "You can have some input but that's about it."

"I guess that's something." He hesitantly added.

"Take it or leave it Broody."

He chuckled "Wouldn't want to scorn a Brooke Davis."

"That's a life lesson you should live by." She playfully added. "Anyways I just had the perfect idea for a costume for you."

"Should I be worried?" He chuckled.

The girls were getting ready. Peyton stood in her room as she put the final touches to her costume. It was an Alice in Wonderland costume however a much darker Peyton version. She had her long hair straightened instead of her usual curly her that made it bounced up making her hair look shorter. She had her usual minimal make up on and she pulled up her high knee socks and put on black court shoe's. She applied a darker eye shadow to add to the gothic effect and bright red lipstick. She looked in mirror knowing how smug Chris would be to be right.

She finally reached for a black bow hair band and placed it on her head. Again she turned to the mirror. She loved the film it fit with her life or so she thought. She always loved being individual and different in fact she thrived on it and she never felt like she completely fitted in but she was glad she wasn't what people expected of her she loved her unpredictable attitude she lived by. She loved thought of living somewhere completely different and eccentric but at the end of the day she would always find her way back home.

"Well hello you scrub up well." Brooke chirped in staring at her blonde sister. "So what do you think?" Brooke questioned.

Brooke was less subtle to her costume. She had an amazing hot body as she wasn't afraid to show it in fact Brooke used it to her advantage and Peyton respected her for that. She was going with the whole burlesque range at the moment that involved a corset and stockings with suspender attached to the end of the corset on onto the stockings. She had bright red shoes on to match her corset and had her hair in a soft wave curls and finger waves. Her make-up was flawless as per usual. She looked amazing.

"It's very you B." Peyton noted. "And I am guessing you're planning on giving a particular person a heart attack."

"You know it!" She said in a playful tone.

Peyton smirked before searching the room. "Is Haley not ready yet?"

"Who Knows?" Brooke sighed. "She wanted to cancel this whole event earlier so it won't surprise me if she didn't come to prove her point."

"Or not…" Peyton trailed on as she seen the youngest of the triplets. "Wow you look hot girlie."

Brooke swiftly turned her head around as she seen Haley staring at her feet and working her way up. She was in a pair of black court shoes with black high knee socks. She had a black pinafore on with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. She had a loose fitted bow tie. She was dressed in school girl uniform.

"Nice. I like you the way you went for more gossip girl then porn star." Brooke finally remarked.

"Thanks." Haley chuckled before frowning a brow. "I think."

"You're welcome." Brooke chirped clapping her hands together as the three sisters stood in front of the mirror. "Girls we have defiantly out done ourselves. This is the way to end our last high school Halloween party." Brooke forced a smirk across her face although as she entered her senior year she came to the realisation that she had no idea what the future held for her. She was always type of girl who lived in the now rather than wasting time thinking what could later happen but recently she felt like she was running out of time to decide what she wanted to do.

Madness took over the Davis manor as every one that was any one was attending the one of the parties of the year. As always the girls went to make the house look as authentic as possible for their haunted house theme. The house was dark and only faux candle light's lit the house just to provide the minimal amount of light possible. The house was filled of course with old dusty cob webs and each room had a particular theme.

Brooke was situated in the Vampire Coven room or known as the living room. She was chatting away as she sipped on her Bloody Mary with extra alcohol. She was chatting away to Jake who was of course dressed up as superman.

"So CK, I know you have a thing for Hales." They had been chatting for a while and Brooke was trying to find a way to subtly add it into the conversation however failing that approach she decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

Jake laughed nervously obviously taken back by Brooke's bluntness. "Well…" He paused un-sure how to approach the answer. "You know you're my favourite Davis." He smirked playfully in his attempt of avoiding the point of the question.

"Well I am every one's favourite Davis to be fair." She retorted matching his smirk before adding a cheeky wink. "We all know that's not what I asked."

Jake let out a soft sigh. "I know but it doesn't matter." He shrugged knowing all too well that Haley despite her best efforts of trying to hide it was still in love with Nathan.

"Well if she can't see what's good for her then she's not a smart as everyone thinks she is." She smiled sweetly before embracing into a hug. Jake was like a brother. He was the only guy who saw her and not her body. He always looked out for her when other guys were being an ass to her or mistreating her. No matter what he was always there for her.

"Yeah!" He simply shrugged un-convinced of the words.

Brooke smiled before suddenly feel a light pat on her shoulder, turning swiftly around she noticed the normally scruffy blonde transformed into Edward Cullen. Wearing the essential skinny jeans and a blue plain tee. Paler skin and with the perfect smouldering broody look that Lucas wore so well. All styled by Brooke herself. She couldn't help but genuinely smile by the sight of him before giggling. "Well you defiantly do R-Patz proud."

"Thank you." He smiled softly before examining her outfit. The red tone compliment her skin perfectly and the corset fitted her body like a glove curving into all the right places. She looked amazing. "If I wasn't the living dead I think my heart would bang against my chest." He cringed at the cheesy-ness of his words. He chuckled before shaking it off. "In other words you look beautiful."

A small smile crept on her lips. His words struck her and hit her hard. It's not like she hadn't been called beautiful, of course she had and countless times; however the way he had genuinely said it in such a way that wasn't obvious he just wanted into her pants. "Thanks." She sheepishly replied back.

Haley was hiding in the Chamber Room or the dining room before bursting into laughter at the sight of the deep purple velvet dressing gown with the silk neck scarf tied around his neck and fake pipe. "Nice" She couldn't help but comment as the guy walked towards her. "Hugh Heifer would be proud."

"You know I was just thinking that myself." Nathan smirked. "I like your costume. Whoever picked that out must have been smart."

"Or he thinks all I like is school." Haley quipped back before watching his face fall at that comment obviously disappointed with the response she then continued. "I'm joking. It's nice you put a lot of thought into it. I'm just glad I'm not dressed like a playboy bunny."

"Damn I should have thought of that." He teased.

"Ha!" Haley said before hitting him across his arm.

"Ouch. For a school girl you hit pretty hard." Nathan said rubbing his arm.

"Whatever man-whore." She retorted.

Again his face fell at the comment but he couldn't blame her. He quickly forced a smile before letting out a sigh. "You look really nice Hales." He couldn't resist saying.

She closed her eyes trying to block out his words. "Don't!" She paused as her lip quivered regaining her composer she continued. "Please don't. I can't hear you say things like that."

"Why?" He questioned carefully before putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

She moved away from his embrace. "Because it makes me forget you broke my heart." She said brutally before walking away.

Peyton felt her sister brush past her as in the hall. Peyton frowned noticing the youngest of the sisters in tears and before she could ask Haley what was wrong she was already rushing upstairs. She was ready to follow her and question her detailing on the situation before she noticed the brown haired Raven in the corner of her eye. Noticing the root to all problems she walked towards the lone boy before sitting on the dining room table next to him.

"What did you do?" She questioned calmly.

He frowned his brow confused to the presence of the blonde Davis. "Uh…" He stuttered. "I said she was nice?" He said almost questioning his own answer still confused to the outburst of Haley.

"You're an idiot!" Peyton exclaimed before thumping his left arm.

"What the hell? What is with you Davis' and hitting my left arm?" He muttered before again rubbing his, what could now be, bruised arm.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you sort of deserved it dude."

"Well that's fair." He shrugged before turning to the blonde still confused to why he was sitting next to her. "So did you just sit here to hit me and insult me?"

"Well if I did I have a right." She paused watching him quirk his brow.

He nodded in argument before smiling. "You know I'm sorry right."

"You're always sorry." She snapped slightly bitter.

"Well I actually mean it this time."

"That makes me feel better." Sarcasm dripped from Peyton's lips.

"I'm just being honest." He paused again sighing. "I wish I was a better guy for you but then I cared more about myself and my reputation then I met…"

He was quickly interrupted. "Haley?" She questioned already knowing the answer. "And what you changed, expect you screwed her over."

His eyes trailed to the floor the look of shame. "Yeah I know. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done." He paused again as he noticed a stray blonde lock trailing on her face as he tucked it behind her ear. "I loved you Peyton and believe it or not I never wanted to really hurt you like I did. It's different with Haley. She looks past all my flaws and she only sees the good, she makes me want to be better. Like the guy I should have been for you."

She simply nodded as she trying to ignore the fact her eyes watered up. She blinked a few time refusing to let a tear scape. She inhaled deeply calming herself. "I loved you too…" Was all she could manage to mutter before warm tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and let out a small laugh. "I'm such a girl sometimes."

"Yeah but you're the only girl I knew who didn't need looking after. I think sometimes that was our downfall."

Peyton frowned her brows. "Uh and you being an ass might have had something to do with it."

"Yeah but it can't be all one sided." Nathan snapped it was hard playing the role of the bad guy all the time.

"Ass!" She hissed crossing her arms across her chest as he rolled her eyes hearing him mutter quietly 'Bitch.' Peyton paused for a few seconds before realising this was just like any other party when they were together making her snigger at the thought.

"What?" He questioned once again confused.

"This feels a bit like déjà vu." She explained.

"Yeah I guess it does." He let a smile small cross his lips.

Silence fell before the two before Peyton jumped of the table. "I should check on Haley."

"Yeah." He acknowledged. "What do you think I should do Peyton?" He desperately added as he watched the leggy blonde walk away.

She shot her head back. "I'm sorry it's just too weird giving advice to my ex-boyfriend about my sister." She began again to walk away before stopping and turning back sighing in defeat. "If you really love her and promise to treat her better then you just fight for her. Make sure she knows you are without being too aggressive."

"Brooke aren't you meant to be dress up. I mean you always look like a whore so this doesn't really count as a costume." The shrill voice made Brooke instantly turn round she already knew that high-pitch voice belong to before seeing the red-head standing before her.

"And what are you a vapid whore?" Brooke quickly retorted.

Rachel forced a fake smile "Cute. I know you're stupid but I thought my costume was obvious."

"I know I wasn't talking about your costume I just meant in general." Brooke quipped matching her fake smile before continuing. "I like the Barbie costume it suits you since you're all plastic anyways."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well as long as I don't look like you."

"You should have went as a cheerleader since it'll probably be the last time you can pretend to cheer." Brooke snapped.

Rachel just nodded as her hand lingered towards the counter grabbing the red plastic cup and spilling it over Brooke's head. She smirked hearing Brooke's cold scream. "W-E-T D-O-G what does that spell you. How's that for cheering." Rachel was meet with a palm connecting with her face stinging her cheek. She placed her cold hand on her cheek trying to smooth it.

"Get the hell out bitch before that slap turns into a P-U-N-C-H." She threatened. "I know how slow you are so that spells punch." She said in a mocking tone.

"As if I want to be here…" Rachel quipped. "However seeing how it annoys you it sort of makes me want to stay."

"Rachel just go no one wants you here." Lucas finally chirped in.

"Lucas haven't you learnt anything? You're just another ploy in Brooke's attempted game to make me jealous. Sad really." Rachel informed the brooding blonde. "I'll see myself out." She grinned pleased with herself before walking out of the house.

Haley lay on her soft duvet as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind was occupied with so many thoughts it was making her more confused and lost then before. She sniffled, damn she was fed up crying and being full of self-pity.

"Hey" She heard a soft voice linger from the doorway. She lifted her head up and smiled at him. "I was hoping it was you?"

He chuckled slightly. "Good well I was hoping I'd find you here and not two horny students."

"Eww!" She couldn't help but laugh. "I love how you always instantly cheer me up Jake."

"Well I do try." He smirked. "So what's up any ways?"

"Eugh Nathan, who else." She rolled her eyes. "I'm done though."

"Yeah if you say so."

"Eugh Nathan, who else." She rolled her eyes. "I'm done though."

"Yeah if you say so."

"Eugh Nathan, who else." She rolled her eyes. "I'm done though."

"Yeah if you say so." He couldn't help but snapped. He watched as she frowned. "I mean," I began to explain. "He's an ass. He doesn't even deserve to be in your mind never mind your heart. It's just so frustrating your obviously amazing and you're wasting your time on him." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not that easy. It's not like I chose to like him." Haley defended herself before she could continue she felt his lips pushing against his.

It was only for a few seconds before she pushed him away. "Jake your amazing guy."

"It's not you it's me." He couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "I get it Hales…" He trailed off again before walking towards the door.

"Jake!" She pleaded but it was too late he walked away. She wish life was that easy for she loved the right guy that would treat her well but it wasn't.

Brooke and Lucas where engaged into a chat. It had been half an hour just them two of them. It was nice she felt like she was getting to know him on a deeper level that she never really connected with guys it more physical usually when it came to guys. However it was different this time. She felt something she couldn't explain something that was out of a cheesy movie. She threw his a flirty smile before he eyes met with a frustrated Jake who was rushing towards the door. "Uhh hold that thought." Brooke quickly interrupted before rushing after him.

"Jake hold up." Brooke began to shout desperately trying to get his attention. "Damnit Jake Don't make me run in these shoes."

He paused on the pavement sighing to himself before turning his body round to face Brooke. "I know you're just trying to help but…"

"But you need someone as awesome as me to cheer you up? No problem friend." She finished her sentence as she finished catching up with and linking his arm with his. "Let's go somewhere quiet to talk, okay?"

He rolled his eyes knowing there was no point arguing with Brooke. "Fine." He smiled softly.

"Elvis, really?" Peyton snarled at the sight of Chris before her.

"No need to hate the player…" Chris got shortly cut off his sentence with hysterical laughing from Peyton.

"Please don't ever say that again. Or wear that ever again." She scrunched her nose as she played with one of his tassels. "It's like a cat's dream." She said remarking the tassels that were sewed onto the sleeves of the white leather jumpsuit.

"Well what do you expect to see when you fall down the rabbit hole?" Chris questioned.

"A mad hatter?" She shrugged simply before turning his attention towards Lucas standing alone awkwardly at the counter of the kitchen. "Lucas, hey"

The blonde turned his attention before making his way towards the pair. "Hey, what's up?"

"Well we were in a middle of a conversation till you rudely interrupted." Chris snapped.

"Peyton called me over?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Don't listen to him, no one ever does anyways." Peyton took a sip from her plastic red cup.

"Okay.." Lucas chuckled before turning to look at scruffy Elvis. "Who are you exactly?"

"Chris Keller. I thought that was obvious." Chris quickly replied.

"Don't inflate his ego anymore everyone will suffocate." Peyton retorted. "Where's Brooke by the way."

"She went after Jake…" Lucas simply answered obviously trying to disguise his hurt.

Rachel sipped her whisky as she placed her elbow on the mahogany bar stand.

"Hey!" She heard a lone voice making her prep up. It was to be expect a hot girl alone at bar she wouldn't have been offended if she wasn't hit on.

"Hey!" She sweetly replied staring at her admirer up and down. He had blonde hair all swept back and he was wearing a pair of jeans with a wife beater. It was simple but effective.

"Can I have another round for the lady and the same for me."

"I like it here." Brooke said softly gazing off at the deep blue waves that crashed together she closed her eyes as she let the noise sooth over her.

"Yeah it always makes me feel calm." He just simply added.

Brooke turned to him and nodded. "I wish I could stay here all night."

"Yeah me too. We should have camped here just like old times." Jake smiled reminiscing.

"Yeah when you forced us you mean because you had no-one else to camp with." Brooke giggled.

"Or when you were upset that night because you thought your dad was ignoring you." He added.

"Yeah because it was my safe place." She smiled remembering that night. They were only 10 and she had sneaked out her bedroom window meeting Jake at the beach. They stayed up all night laughing, talking and eating anything with chocolate in it. She returned home early into her room before anyone would notice. "I still haven't told anyone about that night."

"Yeah me either." Jake nodded as his eyes falling towards the white sand.

"So you're place or mine?" Rachel flickered her eye lashes while biting her lips seductively.

"I wish I could but I'm actually looking for some-one." The guy replied as he swirled his liquor in the glass before finishing the remains of the drink.

"Who?" Rachel spat instantly offended.

"Peyton Davis."

"You want her over me?" Rachel groaned.

"She has something of mine." He simply added before turning to Rachel. "You know her?"

"Yes" She dryly replied.

"Well as soon as I'm finished getting what she owes me maybe we could hook up if you just point me to the right direction."

"I'll do one better than that." She grinned like a chestier cat then grabbing a napkin and scribbled a few numbers down. "Here is her number and mine for later." She winked before walking away.

Brooke laid her head on Jake's shoulder in a comforting matter before hearing the beeping sound echoing in air. She lifted her head and lifted her cell from the sad noticing a new text. "I guess they have noticed us missing this time."

"Figures." Jake muttered.

_I need to meet you alone _

Brooke frowned her brow trying to figure out the anonymous number. She handed the phone over for Jake to read the message. "Do you think it's Lucas?" She smiled brightly assuming the best or hoping any ways. "Maybe he wants to surprise me with something romantic."

"Don't you think he would have said it was him." Jake chipped in as the voice of reason.

_Who Is this? _

Her finger lingered on the send button before sending it. "Maybe it's meant to be a surprise."

"Maybe it's Rachel messing with you." Jake interrupted her trail of thought.

"If it's Rachel wanting a show down then fine someone needs to take that bitch down a few more pegs." Brooke snapped.

"What if she is setting you up…" Jake was interrupted this time to sound of her beeping cell.

_Guess…_

She pouted for a few seconds "I hate when people answer with another question." Brooke pondered on what to respond "What should I say?"

Jake shook his head. "I refuse to play apart in this weird game. It could be any one Brooke."

"It's obviously some-one I know who has my number."

Beep Beep.

_Meet me __at 32__nd__ street East. _

Brooke sighed looking at Jake. "Yeah better best to leave it." She stood up grabbing her cell typing quickly again pressing send. "I'm not playing her game…"

Jake nodded. "I think I'm going to head home after I walk you home."

"You know I'm not meant cross the roads without supervision but this time I might be alright." Brooke sarcastically replied before letting out a chuckle. "C'mon Jake there is no point you walking me home then walking the opposite direction to your house."

"It's late I am not leaving you to walk on your own." Jake insisted..

"Well then I'll have to walk you home it'll be a vicious circle." Brooke smirked.

"It's not the same just let me do this…" Jake sighed as he watched her determined to get her own way as always. "And are you going to let me live with the guilt if something happens."

"Yes." She giggled. "I'm joking. Jake you of all people should know that I can take care of myself."

"Fine promise me your going straight home."

"Yeah of course. Jake I'm 10 minutes from here if anything happens there's a house full of people that can get me. Plus I think I'd be protecting you more than you'd be protecting me." She teased.

"Funny!" Jake rolled his eyes giving into defeat. "Just text me or call me if you even hear a noise and text me when you get in."

"Okay daddy." She smirked giving him a shove before he left in the opposite direction.

Beep Beep.

Peyton looked down at her phone.

_1 new message. _

"I'll get it later." She smiled turning to meet a pair of blue eyes. Somewhere after a few cups of vodka and coke and a lot of flirting they had ended up in her room. He put his hand on her cheek. "You really are so beautiful."

She felt her cheeks burn. She was sure they were turning into a soft shade of pink. She bit her lip un-sure what to say. She just leaned closer feeling his breath against her skin she closed her eyes as his lips connect with hers. "I've wanted this for so long." He whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine although in the back of her mind she knew she was going to regret it in the morning.

Brooke stood a few yards down the street from her house listening to blurry sounds of music as she felt the vibrations on the road. She stared looking at the drunken idiots passing out in her yard making her let out a small laugh. She heard her cell beep again as it vibrated in her hand. She flipped her phone open and opened her new message.

_I really need to talk to you, please_

She pondered. Stay her and get drunk or put herself out there. She turned quickly on her heel and began to walk towards the location.

"Hello!" Brooke shouted hearing her voice echo instantly she was out an abandoned industrial factory of some sort. She felt a dry lump stuck in her throat knowing this wasn't right. It screamed teen horror film and she refused to be part of whatever sick joke this was. She gave a final glance around the place before finally giving in and turning around.

She felt her arm tugged towards the entry of the factory. She shot her head around quickly instantly seeing a head of blonde hair however her hopes were quickly shattered when as the moonlight finally hit the rest of the guy. "Who the hell are you."

He chuckled before hitting the wall with his fist. "That bitch." He spat still gripping onto Brooke's arm.

"Get the hell of me you psycho." Brooke hissed however his grip grew tighter.

"I can't believe that bitch set me up." Brooke could notice him getting more frustrated and aggravated. "But why you?" Obviously Brooke was lost with his senseless rambling. "Who are you?"

Brooke remained silence which irrigated her attacker as he slammed her against the wall. "What is your name…"

She let a small whimper escape from her lips but quickly composed her refusing to let him get the best of her. "Brooke." She hissed.

The name was instantly recognisable he remembered Peyton talking about her family. "Davis." He began to laugh hysterically. "Even better." He better her body struggle against her grip it just made it even more amusing to him. "I love it when they're feisty." He continued to snigger.

"You're sick!" She spat.

"I know but if it wasn't for your sister you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Whatever game you're playing you better leave my sisters out of this." She threatened.

"That would be even more scary if I didn't have you pinned against a wall." His lips curled into a sick smile before feeling something vibrate. He let one hand of her and lowered it to her pocket where her phone was.

_1 new message. _

_Are you home yet._

"So some actually cares about you have nice." He began to type.

_Yeah thanks x_

"I know an 'x' I'm just that nice of a guy." He pulled her towards his body. "I'm really going to enjoy this but you probably won't"

_**Off with your head**_

_**Dance to your dead**_

_**Heads will roll**_

_**Heads will roll on the floor.**_

**A/N: Okay I know that was one long chapter. I think it's the longest chapter I have ever written it's like 22 pages of something ridiculous. I think it really should have been 2 chapters but I really wanted to finish it that way. I know parts of it was rush, uh, make that most parts were rushed. Sorry and all that but I was very conscious to how long it was getting and I'm was getting really tired. All and all I hope you like it and review with comments, suggestions, and constructive crissum. Please it would be greatly appreciative. I tried to reply to all my reviewers in my last chapters because they are always really sweet but feel free to write down anything and everything I know I'm not the best writer, obviously. **

**Thanks for reading anyways. **


	14. Naive

**Chapter 14**

**Naive **

**A/N: First of thanks to my reviewers they always make me smile. Second of all I have to admit I really found this chapter hard to write, I wrote it several times so I hope I did it some sort of justice since it is a delicate subject. I'm getting to that point I get every time I attempt to write a story and that's de-motivation so if you feel like reviewing to give constructive critsim, ideas and notes are greatly applicative. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own One Tree Hill or the song Naive by The Kooks.**

Brooke rested her head against the bricked wall watching the blurred sun rise from the sky. The bright yellow and red colours stung her eyes. She looked down towards her cell scoffing at the sight of no missed calls or messages from loved ones worrying about her missing appearance. It was early still barely even 6:00 am she doubt any one was even up to notice her not here or if they were it's not like she didn't have a reputation of disappearing and returning the next morning barely sober. Well she defiantly was sober this time, unfortunately. She wish she could just reach for a bottle of vodka and drown her sorrows like she normally would but this was deeper than anything she felt before. Everything was fixated in her head. His hands gazing across her body, his lips pressing against her skin and the sound of him moaning echoing through her head. It made her shiver through her spine as her stomach churned as if she was re-living the moment all over again.

She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes only to smudge the remaining mascara on the lashes down the rest of her cheek. She leaned against the wall as she began to pull herself up from the pavement using the wall to regain her balance. She wiped down her costume attempted to somewhat fix herself. She looked around the area realising she only made it a few blocks away from the empty warehouse where she witnessed the worst night of her life. She looked around her surroundings as she pondered were to go next. Her stomach churned at the thought of returning home to her sisters that would question her whereabouts or even worse if they accepted the state she returned home assuming it was just every other witness. She began to wonder if anyone would believe her knowing all too well of her reputation. Even if they did she would have to live with the whispers spreading around the small town as people walked around on egg shells avoiding the elephant in the room. It would never be the same and she defiantly wouldn't be treated the same. She was un-sure whether it would be worth it.

She sighed scrolling through the contacts before clicking call. She heard the ringing tone and she began to panic un-sure to what to even say how to explain any of this and avoiding lying at the same time. She let out a small laugh realising that all her life she tried so hard to get attention from anywhere since her father practically ignore her existence and know she had ammunition for him to finally pay attention and it was all for the wrong reasons. She wanted to make him proud not disappointed in how she let this happen. She finally heard a voice at the other end of the phone and her body froze.

"Hello?" He questioned continuously before adding, "Brooke. You know I have caller ID right?"

She silently cursed for being so stupid. She inhaled deeply as she pulled herself together a muster a few words. "Hi!" She barely whispered her voice was horse,

Right away he noticed the sadness in her tone of voice. "You okay?"

The question alone made her eyes build up with tears. She closed her lids refusing to let a single tear fall on her cheek. She cried so much last night and now she was determined to be strong and move on. She realised how naïve she probably was being but there was no alternative.

"Brooke?" His voice brought her back down to earth quickly.

"Not really." She once again fought the urge to cry again biting her lip for several seconds before continuing. "I had a rough night so I was hoping if I could hide away in your house for a while?"

"Yeah of course." He instantly replied without hesitation.

"Thanks I won't be long." She simply added before closing her cell and putting in her bag.

Haley fluttered her eyes waking up to an empty bed. She sighed turning on her side and glancing at her clock. 6:15 am it read and even for Haley it was slightly early on a Saturday morning. She lay on her back once again, staring at the ceiling, her eyes refusing to close as her mind ran with countless thoughts and all about him. He had this way of getting in her mind even when she did everything in her power to close herself of to him. He seemed so genuine last night but he had fooled her many of times before. She groaned and threw her body weight up from the bed before slipping on her slippers.

She made her way downstairs and groaned at the sight of the many student population passed out all over the floors of the house. She frowned her brow and she leaped over the obstacles of lifeless people before finally reaching her destination of the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She heard the familiar voice to her surprise.

"Yeah." She barely whispered before sitting down at the wooden coffee table. "You're up early?"

"I could say the same to you but I'm guessing you're normally an early riser." Nathan added as he passed her the hot cup of coffee with just a splash of cream.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully before taking a small sip from the cup. "So I didn't know you crashed here last night." She questioned as he watched him sit on the chair facing her.

Nathan shrugged taking a sip from his own cup. "You always look so beautiful when you wake up." He grinned as he watched as her cheeks changed to a light pink colour.

"Nathan…" Haley began before being quickly cut off.

"So what I'm not allowed to compliment you anymore." Nathan defended himself.

"No, you're not." She snapped. "It makes it harder."

"Well it's harder for me not to be able to say those things."

"I can't play your games anymore." She hissed before grabbing her cup and walking away from the table.

Brooke as she attempted to move her feet however her whole body felt weak and every muscle ached and realisation how much last night had taken a toll on her body. She became aware of a presence from the corner of her eye ready to approach her. She felt a light touch on her shoulder instantly causing her whole body to tense and closing her eyes tightly as she whispered words to sooth and calm herself.

"Are you okay?" The words were soft letting Brooke ease herself and open to reveal the mystery stranger. It was a man in his possible mid-twenties. He had a newspaper under his arm and one hand with a cigarette between two of his fingers. Her eyes automatically fell to the cigarette.

Brooke nodded slight letting a small smile fell on her lips. "I don't suppose I could have a cigarette?" She rarely smoked but if there was ever a morning were the bittersweet poisoning on nicotine was to cause a slight endorphin realise it was defiantly this morning.

The man stood there obviously contemplating whether to give in to the request to the under-age girl. He sighed meeting with her sad eyes piercing through him. He lifted out his box and slid a single cigarette out. She gratefully accepted it before placing it on the tip of her lips. "Bad morning, then?" He awkwardly added some small chat as he got out his lighter.

Brooke leaned into the lit flame with the cigarette between her pursed lips. She inhaled as the cigarette ignited and took it out of her mouth soothing exhaling. She turned to him un-sure how to answer his questions before shrugging. "No worse than the night before."

Her words were cold and her tone surprised him. "Do you have some where to go?" He questioned concern now evident in his voice.

She simply nodded in return.

"Okay." The man said not completely satisfied with her answer however he had no responsibility to this stranger he had just met a few minutes ago. "Are you sure you're okay?" He couldn't help but adding before he left; he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of concern and knowing how guilt ridden he would be if he left the girl on her own.

Brooke was taken aback by the question, sighing she found her eyes scrolling to the ground. She was always good at putting on a fake smile and pretending everything was okay even though she felt the complete opposite, however this was a completely different situation and she wasn't sure through all the haze of different emotions swirling through her mind. Somehow she managed to muster a small smile this defiantly not the place to discuss every detail and emotion boiling through her veins and he defiantly not the person to discuss it to. "Yeah I will be. Just a rough night." She tried to take the words in and believe them herself.

He left with a slight nod before going out towards his daily routine however his question was still on Brooke's mind. She was determined to be strong and refuse to let this situation break her but as she walked towards her destination every creak shock her to the core. Every blonde haired man she passed made her pause as she overcame an overwhelming feeling of fear and she knew this wasn't as easy as getting over anything she had dealt before.

Peyton moaned as she rolled over her bed ready to stretch her body and back to a well-deserved lie in. However she was met with another sleeping body making her instantly scramble for a few memories of a night before. Like how many drinks did she actually have and who the hell was sleeping in her bed. She quickly jumped out of bed dragging a sheet from her bed to drab around her body before tip toeing to her bathroom of course grabbing the nearest pile of clothes with her.

It wasn't long before she returned back to her bedroom showered and changed into a simple pair a skinny jeans and a white tee. She noticed the bed was now un-occupied and she frowned her brow completely clueless. Rolling her eyes in a sigh of defeat she began to make her way downstairs moaning realising how much a house party could take toll on the cleanliness of the house.

She was glad to say the least when she finally reached the kitchen enabling her to pour herself a strong black coffee quickly followed by grabbing a few aspirin and chucking them in her mouth washing them down with the kick from the black coffee. Her eyes scanned the room there was still a few people situated in the kitchen struggling to regain themselves from the effects from the last night. She finally found Chris sitting on the table talking to some random girl who was looking for any excuse to leave from the conversation.

"Hey honey" Peyton put on a fake sickening sweet voice as she sat by the table as the girl quickly made her escape.

"Now you're affectionate." Chris groaned.

"It wasn't going to work out she was nowhere near drunk enough to think you were in her league." Peyton simple added and sipped from her cup.

"Good point." He smirked not in the mood to begin their usual bickering. "So where did you disappear last night?"

"So it wasn't you in my bed last night." She smiled realising a genuine sigh of relief.

"Wow already having an affair as if you can't get enough from Chris Keller."

"Please my stomach is already upset I don't need images like that making me gag." Peyton quipped back.

"I can't believe you got some action and I didn't." Chris moaned.

"Really? You're whole charming persona and talking in the third person isn't making the girls swoon, shocking." Her sarcasm dripped from her lips.

"I know it is un-usual." He added deciding to ignore her obvious sarcasm.

"How delusional you are ceases to amaze me."

"Thanks." Chris smirked knowing how to wind the blonde up. "I do have a piece of bad news though."

"You're leaving?" Peyton said hopeful as she crossed her fingers for effect.

"Ha ha cute. No but some-one from our past sent me a text." He said grabbing his cell and sliding it over to Peyton.

_One down, three to go._

_-Derek._

"Cryptic." She muttered as she tried to process the text but she couldn't help but have an over whelming sense of fear overcome her. Derek wasn't one to let things go easily and always manage to everything he wanted and that was the thought that made the fear shiver down her spine.

"Yeah." He frowned. "One down?" He questioned trying to work out who the one was as far as she knew he vendetta was against him and Peyton.

"I guess he was has other business before us. He is probably just trying to make us sweat it out." Peyton said trying to be optimistic although her words weren't convincing herself.

"Yeah because he is normally all talk and no action." Chris sarcastically replied.

Peyton sighed before running her fingers through her tangled blonde curls frustrated with the situation she was far to hangover to properly process it.

"We knew this was bound to happen sometime?" Chris chirped in, panic evident in the tone of his voice.

"Well I sure as hell didn't sign up to be stalked down by some psycho drug dealer." Peyton hissed.

"Well if I haven't said it yet; welcome to the family, wifey." Chris sarcastically added.

Brooke sat on the bricked wall outside the small house as she inhaled the last of her cigarette letting the nicotine rush through her system. She jumped of the wall and slowly made her way to the all too familiar door. She smiled as she let a few memories flash through her mind, closing her eyes and wishing hard to go back to that much simpler time. Pre make-up, drink, _sex and guys. _The thoughts haunted her mind causing her stomach to churn. She made a fist with a hand and banged it against the door before sitting on the step on the porch patiently waiting for him to open his door.

The air was cool and crisp and she felt goose bumps form on her skins. Her eyes shut momentarily as she once again let the thoughts form in her mind. She was so occupied with her trail of thought that she hadn't realised of the figure standing above her examining her torn clothing not to mention the fact it was the same costume as the night before. Her make-up was smudged and he swore he could notice bruises forming on her wrist. Her face was mascara stained and lip stick smudged. This was completely un-like Brooke. He noticed a shadow under one of her eyes and a cut on her chapped lip.

He sat down beside her and lightly grabbed her arm to make her aware of his presence causing her body to jump.

"Don't ever do that again." Brooke hissed as she felt the sense of fear overcome her body. "Sorry bad…"

"Night? So I have heard. "Jake quickly cut Brooke off. "How bad was this night?" His tone was evident of worry and concern.

"Pretty bad." She said honestly.

"I am getting the sense that you really don't want to talk about this yet." Jake added letting a small laugh out.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." She sarcastically added as an automatic defence mechanism.

"Well I am glad you came any ways." Jake added as he pulled her into an embrace.

Brooke fought the urge to squirm from his touch as it instantly reminded her of his fingertips running across her body.

She eventually pulled away as her eyes fell to the concrete ground. "Thanks." She nodded regarding his last comment. "I just couldn't face being alone or the house. I know I am being slightly cryptic with the regards of last night's events but just give me time, please." Brooke attempted to explain herself.

"It's cool. I get it you just couldn't get enough of me after last night. Don't worry I'm used to it." Jake attempted to lighten the mood and even earned him a small smile. "So you look like you could use some strong coffee and possibly pancakes."

"Well as along as you're making them." Brooke smirked as he took his hand to help her up from the step.

"Trust me you making them is more like a threat to humanity than a treat." He playfully added as the two entered the house.

"So do you want a muffin, muffin?" Chris grinned.

"Please never say that again." Peyton groaned as she attempted a bit of breakfast.

"Oh muffin, yum." Haley skipped to the table snatching the muffin as she sat down at the table.

"I hate you both!" Peyton moaned.

"Hey what did I do?" Haley questioned folding her arms defensively.

"It's not fair that some people are bright and chirpy while others are suffering." Peyton replied rubbing her temples for dramatic effect.

"Okay first off all I don't think it is fair to blame you're hangover for your less than cheerful demeanour. That's face it you are always this grumpy." Chris playfully added.

Peyton narrowed her eyes as let out a small sarcastic laugh before snatching the muffin in Haley's hand and threw it directly at Chris' face.

"Hey! I was actually going to eat that. I feel like I am sitting around a table with a couple a five year olds." Haley remarked.

"Says the girl who always orders mac and cheese when we go out to any restaurant." Peyton retorted.

"Funny!" Haley added grabbing an apple from the centre bowl in front of them.

"I miss Brooke at least we could be hungover together." Peyton pouted and she lay her head against the cool glass table.

"Well she would still be more cheerful than you hangover or not." Chris smirked immediately after the comment knowing all too well the rise he would get out of her.

Peyton shot him a sarcastic glare before turning to Haley. "Should we wake her up and make her suffer the irritable chirpiness of you two."

"No don't be mean let her sleep on. She hasn't even really been feeling that well the last few days." Haley softly added as silence dawned on the dining room.

Brooke pushed the food across her plate back and forth staring blankly at the plate. Jake however had finished the last bite of his pancakes and turned to the girl. She looked broken and sad like a small girl lost and confused.

"Okay I am starting to take offence." Jake broke the silence causing Brooke's head to shot up and stare blankly at him scrunching her nose like she always did when she wasn't following.

"What now?" Her words were vacant but at least they were words.

"You haven't ate a bite of, if I must say so myself, my delicious pancakes."

"I know. They look delicious though. I mean the smell and everything is filling enough." Brooke lightly retorted letting a small smile fall across her face.

Jake smiled offering to take her plate as he attempted to clear up. Making his way to the sink and began to scrape the last over food in the dispenser he turned his head back to the brunette. "You went there last night didn't you?"

Brooke felt panic strike her body as he asked the question. "Where?" She decided to play dumb.

"You know where. The mystery text. That is what this is about right?" Jake continued to question.

"Okay enough of the third degree. Do you mind if I use your shower though quickly and borrow some clothes." And just like that she changed the subject as quickly as it came up.

"Yeah of course. You know where everything is…"

Brooke slipped into Jake's room locking the door instantly. The towel was securely wrapped around the majority of her naked body however her eyes fell slowly on the already forming purple and blue bruises scattered across her arm. She manoeuvred herself towards his bed letting her fragile body fall onto the smooth cooling sheets. She let her tired eyes close briefly before the memories rushed hitting her like it was happening again. She groaned slightly frustration and aggravation bubbling through her veins. She tried constantly reassuring herself with thoughts of determination however she knew they were empty as her right now.

She pulled her exhausted body from lying flat against the bed to an upright position. Her body reaching to his bedside cabinet and grabbing a few baby wipes. As she began to wipe the last of her make-up stained face, turning to the mirror as she did so. She suddenly felt more bare and naked than ever but it felt refreshing at the same time. Like some of last night was washed away and she felt more comfortable even if the feeling didn't last she would enjoy the peace as it did.

She jumped from the bed and took out a few clothing from Jake's drawer. Sweats and hoodie seemed most appropriate for her mind set. She snuggled closely into the clothes feeling warmth at last and finally she tied her hair up into a quick messy bun. She reached for her cell quickly typing against the keypads and sending the message to her sister.

She inhaled deeply before exiting the room and forcing her exhausted and weakened body down the stairs back to the now empty kitchen. "Jake?" She instantly panicked her body tensing up as nothing but silence remained.

"Hey!" The voice came from behind her causing her body to turn quickly on her heel.

"You really have a knack of scaring people." Brooke quickly pointed out.

"I know call it a talent." Jake smiled brightly. "I got a blanket and a lot of bad movies in the living room?"

She just smiled brightly and truly genuinely. His kindness was becoming overwhelming and she couldn't help but feel un-deserving. "Thanks." She barely whispered tears whelming in corner of her eyes.

"Hey!" He hushed wiping the brim of her eyes refusing to let her cry a single tear. He ran his hand through his hair and gently kissed her forehead as he pulled away he softly continued. "Brooke. You have to tell me. I can help you."

She shook her head. Every though quickly caught up on her making her un-able to no longer control her emotions as she let the tears and hysteria out of her system. "I can't" She desperately said hoping that somehow he could still pry it out of her so it would no longer be her burden, she would have someone to share this weight with but she automatically realised how selfish and terrible that single thought was.

"If I tell you then you will treat me differently. Every-one will. And as much as I pout and moan I have really good life and I don't _this _changing it." She gritted through her teeth.

Jake pulled her closer to his chest as he left her to sob softly. He looked down and wondered what horrible thing could break such a strong and fierce sweet girl like Brooke. The thought alone made his blood boil with anger. "I just want to help" He finally admitted desperately trying to reach out to her. "Just please let me in."

She broke away from him tilting her head so her blood shot eyes could met his perfectly clear blue eyes. She almost felt herself almost getting lost, they were the type of eyes you swore that actually twinkled and it made her think how it fitted Jake perfectly. She sighed preparing herself to 'let him in' as he wished she felt he deserved that much. However she felt her throat instantly close over at the thought alone making the words near impossible to form into speech.

"I feel like…" She paused trying to scramble the mayhem of her mind that trailed her thoughts together making her confused and disorientated. She sighed deeply and continued. "A part of me feels like I just want to be left in some dark room indulging in self-pity, anger and hate. Though the more scared part of me just wants some-one to just hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay, even if it is a lie. "

Brooke was surprised how relieved and a bit calmer she felt just by letting him into that small insight of her mind however as she studied his expression she could tell that some of that burden and weight was now shifted onto his shoulders. Knowing that he was feeling guilty for how she felt made her feel guilty for telling him anything.

"It's going to be okay." Jake wasn't really sure how to respond to her and even though he wasn't completely clear on the situation he genuinely meant those words because he was going to make sure of it.

"Liar." Brooke teased.

Jake brought her into his chest once again. "I promise."

"Haley has been gone a while." Peyton finally spoke.

"Yeah how convenient. Leaving the Chris Keller to clean up." Chris scoffed. "At least she has some excuse you are literally sitting on the table watching me. Just call me Cinderella and well I guess that would make you one of the ugly sisters."

Peyton shrugged rolling her eyes. "First of all I'm supervising. Second of all I'm more like your fairy god-mother I did take you in like a stray dog except a dog would be cuter and less whiney. And by the way you just implied you were a girl, genius."

Peyton felt her cell vibrate against her leg as she pulled the slim phone from her pocket she glanced at the new text message she received. "By the way Brooke text me saying she is at Jakes and had stayed the night so looks like it's still left to you."

"Yeah whatever." Chris moaned continuing to lift the numerous plastic cups from the kitchen floor. "Just tell me in advance next time you have a party so I can make plans for the next day."

"What plans? You have no friends around her apart from me and even then…" Peyton retorted.

"Chris Keller has friends." He quickly defended himself. "Speaking of friends who was sleeping in your bed last night goldilocks?"

"Jealous?" She questioned. "Plus it's none of your business."

"Technically it is since I am your husband. This why divorce rate is so high."

"No Las Vegas is why divorce rate is high." Peyton paused for a second. "I guess we should discuss it actually."

"It?" Chris questioned. "Are you trying to have the talk with me?"

"It's just we don't even know if it was legal and if it was I don't even know how to even start a divorce proceeding…" Peyton trailed off.

"Me either it's not like Chris Keller just marries every girl he meets in La Vegas."

"Who knows where Chris Keller has been." Peyton mocked.

Brooke woke to cold sweat dripping from her skin. Her body tensed as her hand squeezed tightly against Jake's arm as she attempted to catch her breath. Everything was so vivid the moment she closed her eyes. "What happened?" Her body and mind in shock.

"You fell asleep." Jake hushed her soothingly. "Don't worry it was just a nightmare."

"It's not just a nightmare though." She hissed bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Jake delicately questioned.

"I was raped…"

_How could thi__s be done__  
__Your such a smiling sweetheart__  
__Oh and your sweet and pretty face__  
__In such an ugly way__  
__Something so beautiful__  
__That every time I look inside_


End file.
